Apocrypha Satanic: The Necrosis Tournament
by caged95
Summary: Nothing is at it seems, there are powers beyond our comprehending at work here. Beings from a different place are here to infect this Universe and do away with it. They have taken creatures from different places and pitted them against each other. This story is set in an alternate universe.Will this be the end of existence?
1. Round 1

This story chronicles the destruction of a Universe, and what happens when things are created form evil. This is a massive crossover that includes characters from all places. The story is nothing more than a series of fights and the story is built through interaction and monologue .The characters are as follows:

Kirby, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Wolverine, Ironman, Pac man, Captain America, Hulk, Aquaman, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Flash, Dracula, Frankenstein's monster, Mr. Clean, Crimson Chin, Danny Phantom, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Kratos, Slenderman, Trix Rabbit, Alien, Predator, Spawn, Tin man, Mayor Glory, Super cow, Muscleman, Goku, Ken, Akuma, Ryu, Picollo, Master Roshi, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Power Rangers, Megatron, Freddy Krueger, Jason, Michael Meyers, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Cocoa Puffs Bird, Chester the Cheetah, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Edward , Bella, Jacob, Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron Weasley, Toucan Sam, Kenny McCormick, Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Courage, Samus, The Tick, Snake, Rorschach, The Flaming C, Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, Leprechaun, Cupid, Burger King, Ronald McDonald, Jack(Jack in the Box), Terminator, Rambo, Crazy Frog, Jesus,Mohammud, Buddha, Nyan Cat, He-man, Skeletor, Voldemort, Him, Mojojo, Power Puff Girls, Pedo Bear, Overly Attached Girlfriend, Jeffrey the Killer, Hannibal Lectre, Big Foot, Frogger, Rapist Sloth, Dig Dug, Megaman, Mr. Bucket, Abominable Snowman

**Round 1**

**Kirby vs. Santa**

Kirby awoke in the desert with little memory of what had happened to him. He was lying in the wreckage of a crash. Next to him were dead reindeer, and a shattered sleigh, which could only mean one thing, Santa Clause had come to town. Kirby was excited to see the Jolly Saint Nick. He walked over to the blob that was Santa, and he eagerly tried to wake him up. Santa stirred and saw the pink abomination smiling at him. This was the evil creature that shot him out of the sky. He was on his way to deliver the gifts to young starved Ethiopian kids, when Kirby suddenly attacked him. There was no way in the North Pole he would allow a wad of bubble gum to beat him. He attacked, but Kirby parried. The two fight viciously trading blows. Santa used his Christmas powers to fight the dreaded pink blob, but Kirby stood his ground. Candy Canes whizzed through the air, and Kirby decided to eat them, rather than dodge them. Then just as Santa was about to use a present bomb on Kirby, he was sucked into the vile creature and compacted into a ball. He suffocated and died. Kirby wins

**Sonic vs. Flash**

"Who is faster? Who will win? Will it be the Blue Hedgehog or the Scarlett Speedster? Which of these heroes will win the race, and live another day? " The audience cheered as the announcer spoke all of this over the intercom. All eyes are transfixed on the two creatures standing at opposite ends of the race track. The sky begins to darken as the suns set. It was then that Flashed noticed he was no longer on earth. Then a shock erupts through his spine and blinds him. Meanwhile Sonic is busy racing through the loops of the race track. The cheers of the audience excite Sonic. He throws jeers at Flash and winks at the audience. The battle erupts in a show of speed. The Flash gains the upper hand and trips Sonic splattering him on the ground. Flash Wins.

**Peter Griffin vs. Kenny McCormick**

Peter tries to be friendly and tell Kenny a joke. He trips and farts in Kenny's face. The gas overwhelms the poor boy causing his head to explode. Peter Wins.

**Mario vs. Jason**

Mario was off exploring in Luigi's mansion when suddenly a hockey player attacked him! He tried to get away, but his fireballs did nothing to help. Then Jason cuts off his head. Jason wins.

**Abominable Snowman vs. Mohammed**

No picture could be taken of the event. They both lost.

**Nyan Cat vs. Freddy Krueger**

Nyan cat travels through Freddy's dreams stirring trouble and singing his signature song. Freddy is driven to madness and kills himself. Nyan Cat wins.

**Luigi vs. Hulk**

Hulk had just gotten off of his appointment at the hair salon, and decided to get some pizza for lunch. On his way in he bumps into a drunken Luigi. Puke erupted from Luigi's mouth and spread all over Hulk's face and hair. The Hulk was speechless. Then Luigi burped, looked at him and said, "Momma Mia, The Jolly Green Giant wants to kill me, a Mario apleesa help." This set Hulk into a fury. He yelled, "HULK SMASH!," and leapt into the air. Then Luigi does a spin punch as Hulk used his gamma smash. The force of the punch kills Hulk. Luigi wins.

**SpongeBob vs. Megatron**

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob Square Pants. Who is towering and grey and evil as can be? Megatron is! The fight ended before it began. In order to prep for the fight, the two faced off with a tough enough challenge. Megatron showed his toughness by killing all the decepticons. SpongeBob ran in and slipped on an ice-cube, sending him into a coma. Megatron wins.

**Batman vs. Pacman**

One is a man orphaned at such a young age. He raised himself and trained himself in martial arts. He began to fight crime and became known as the Dark Knight. The other was a hardboiled detective who doesn't play by the rules. Then one day while on a drug bust an explosion killed the four mob bosses he was trying to bust, and left him with a sixth sense, and a drug addiction. Now the ghosts of the four mob bosses haunt him and chase him everywhere he goes. He manages to stay away from them by ingesting small cocaine pellets. In order to fuel his addiction he began turning to a life of crime. Now Batman must stop him. Pacman was given the coordinates to a new dealer who could cure his addiction and stop his ghosts. He knew something was up, his paranoia taught him not to trust anyone. The only person he ever trusted was his wife, but she his addiction affected her as well, making her like him, a broken addict haunted by the mob ghosts. He lingered in his thoughts when he saw the giant man bat thing swoop down. Another hallucination. Batman looked at the once great detective and felt pity. He had walked through the dregs of life, and had become consumed by the hell, whereas the Dark Knight rose above it. He tried to reason with the man before him, but his words had no effect, he was going to have to let the police deal with him. Maybe Bruce Wayne could get this man into psychiatric care. Then Pacman pulled out a gun and it all went bad. Pacman's paranoia kicked in and he saw the ghosts coming towards them. He screamed and shot at the Man Bat hallucination who was squawking at him. He ran trying to get away from his hell. He ran into the walls but managed to get free just when he thought he was safe he felt himself buckle. The man Bat had gotten hold of him. He tried to get away when he saw the ghosts. Batman tried to wrestle Pacman down ignoring the ghost babble. He felt the man's pain, but crime was not the way. Pacman bit his way free, but he was too late. The ghosts were upon him. They encircled him and he began to dissolve. Pain flashed through his mind, and his life flashed before his eyes. He said his last goodbyes and faded into oblivion reducing himself to nothing. Batman looked down at Pacman and saw the vacant look in his eyes. Pacman died in his arms. Batman wins.

**Superman vs. Optimus Prime**

Superman saw the alien's crash land, and then saw the heroism of Megatron as he destroyed his former allies the decepticons. Then he was upset that Optimus Prime dared try and kill Megatron. Prime had been corrupted somehow and was turning evil. Unfortunately this was also causing him to destroy form the inside and pretty soon he would explode. He had to do what was necessary. He flew through Optimus and ripped his power source from his body. He then took the bomb out of orbit and hurled it into the sun, also recharging himself. Superman wins.

**Captain America vs. Major Glory**

Captain America and Major Glory both awoke dazed and confused in front of the White House. Captain America had faint memories of being on a mission when suddenly a force had pulled him away. A voice had also warned him of false idols. Major Glory was beginning to remember that he had to tell the President something important, before he heard a noise like a remote changing a channel, and suddenly it all went black. He was sure that the man across from hi was also a fan boy. He began to tell the man about his accomplishments and agreed to give the , "ol' tike," an autograph. Cap threw his shield at the Major and it was deflected by his cape. They fought fist to fist and Cap won. Captain America wins.

**Buffy vs. Edward**

"Hey Glitter-Boy prepare to die," Buffy screamed as she charged the undefended Edward. He dodged the attack and began to monologue. "No. I. Can't. Die. I. Am. So. Hurt. I was once a man. Life was not easy. Tell Bella. That I. Love. Her. I am a monster. She cannot have me. Before I leave, please let me tell you my life story. It all started when I was born. 18…" Cutoff mid-sentence, he was killed and destroyed. Buffy wins.

**Crazy Frog vs. Frogger**

It was a battle to determine which frog was the better of the two. Crazy Frog with his dancing craziness or Frogger with his dodgy nature. Crazy Frog tried to run him over with his motorcycle while frogger dodged each move. The song started to play and Crazy Frog began to dance. He almost ran over Frogger, but Frogger was quick and he dodged smacked the crazed Crazy Frog in the face, and ran him over. Frogger wins.

**Mr. Clean vs. Hannibal**

Hannibal Lectre was a world renown psychopath. He was ready to break down and destroy Mr. Clean, until he saw him. The sun shone off of his bald dome and he had an aura about him. His eyes were intense and he looked at Hannibal in the eyes. The intensity of the stare burned through Hannibal's soul and the shiny dome melted to melt his brain. Brain matter began to ooze out of his ears and Hannibal died trying to eat his brain remains with chips. He picked up the withered husk that was Hannibal and it disintegrated. Only in death did Hannibal manage to clean up his act. Mr. Clean wins.

**Goku vs. Ken**

Ken began exchanging blows with Goku and he began to feel his opponent wear down. He knew that his victory was set, and he began to toy with him. Just as he was about to deliver what he thought was the final blow, Goku wiped off the sweat from his face and began to yell. He freaked Ken out that Ken stood there stunned at his constipated opponent. Then Goku's eyes turned green and his hair went from black to blonde. Confused he asked what had happened. "Oh I went Super Saiyan." Goku had said it as if it were obvious. Ken was confused but he decided not to question his opponent, much less why he was fighting him, or how this had even started. He delivered the killing blow, only to be deflected. He continued to fight Goku, and he began to feel tired. Goku didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. He began to wonder why he had picked a fight with this man, but he couldn't remember. There was an itching in the back of his head telling him that something was wrong, that this was not the only instance of amnesia. He felt that he was missing something. Then he missed Goku and was knocked up into the sky and thrust back to the ground. He began to feel his confidence crumble and he wanted to live. He started to talk to Goku. "So Goku right? You have any idea why we're fighting?" The question caught Goku off guard and he began to think. Then his energy flared and Ken was shocked to see his features were more intense. As Goku thought he attacked but all of his moves were dodged. Then Goku asked him, "Are you trying to trick me so you could win?"

"Uh…..no serious question." Then Goku shrugged and replied with, "Hmm I don't know but I'm sure there is a good reason, but I'm getting bored now, mind if we stop?"

Ken replied, "I don't think we should, what mean you're bored?" Goku then turned back into his normal self, shocking Ken even further.

"Well I can see our tired, and I don't want to kill you. You're really good though don't usually get pushed to Super Saiyan 2. You're a normal human too, interesting. Are you sure you're not a Saiyan?"

"Yea"

"Well that's weird, maybe you just trained really well. Anyways want to get lunch? I'm starving!" Ken was too stunned to answer. He was confused, but something was telling him that the fight had to continue. He remained silent and Goku flew off. Then Goku was shocked, electricity sparking through the back of his head. Before he could respond Goku got up and glared at him. "So you want to hit me while I'm not looking. I don't know who you are but I don't like you. I will defeat you!" Then he yelled at the top of his lungs and turned into a hairy version of himself, but the hair was red. Then Ken saw a tail and he was confused. He had seen odd things, but never any such transformation. He realized too late that Goku was charging him. He shot a projectile and Goku deflected it. Then Goku uppercut him and Ken went soaring into the air at unimaginable speeds. Then Goku shot a projectile at him and he saw it rushing towards him. The blast washed over him and Ken felt intense burning. Then a face flashed into his mind, and he remembered what had happened, he knew that the Universe was on course to implode, and it was only a matter of years, before life as he knew it would cease to exist. The last thing that went through Ken's mind was the image of The Terminator. Goku wins.

**Terminator vs. Rambo**

The battle began in a rainforest in the center of a stadium. No one could understand a word of the trash talk. All that was heard during this battle was the garbled accents and grunting that each individual could muster. The words sounded like nothing more than meat head garble, but the battle itself was intense. Rambo began shooting the terminator in a blaze of glory, giving him everything that he had. Terminator deflected each shot and blast and began to pound on Rambo beating him senseless. Just as he was about to deliver the killing blow, he received a call from his campaign manager telling him he had just become Governor of California. The battle was put on hold, and Rambo was able to gain experience, he formed a team of old action heroes and forgot the battle, until the Terminator came disguised as a friend. It jumbled his memory and he began to train even harder. Then he was attacked by the Terminator a year before his term ended. It turns out that he was not going to be reelected and it made him upset, so he decided to alter the timeline and finish off his opponent before he lost in his timeline. He was badly damaged but he knew Rambo would not be expecting an attack so soon. He killed him in cold blood, not realizing that his split decision had in fact caused a rupture in the space time continuum that had made a split on the universe. He did not feel satisfied so he went back in time again and raped people in different eras. He then went back to far and was left in a void. Everything around him was dark, so he began to unload his RPG and exploded anything that lurked in the dark. The rocket propelled him through the years and he was pushed forward to the beginning of his battle with Rambo. He killed him with ease, but his death made him confused, so went to the bar and drank. Terminator wins.

**Cocoa Puffs Bird vs. Buddha **

The Cocoa Puffs bird was excited, because he had heard rumors that Buddha had a huge appetite. He glanced at the man under the tree and was shocked to see what he had in his lap. In Buddha's lap was a giant bowl with a 2 foot radius. The bowl was made of solid gold and Buddha was using a diamond encrusted spoon to eat the real treasure. There in the bowl was a brown sea of chocolaty goodness. The beauty shone in the birds face. The cocoa puffs were calling him, whispering sweet secrets in his ears. The bird scratched his arms and asked if he could have some. Buddha did not refuse and he passed the spoon on to the bird. To his horror the bird began to bash his brains in with the spoon. After he killed Buddha the bird devoured the cereal and began on a cereal induced killing frenzy. Cocoa Puffs Bird wins.

**Jesus vs. Kratos**

Jesus had performed many miracles, but Kratos was a god slayer. He turned and faced the messiah and cut him to pieces but Jesus was quick and made Kratos believed this was so. He then turned Kratos blood to wine and Kratos began to die from alcohol poisoning. Jesus then turned his bones into bread threw a few punches at him, killing Kratos. Jesus had looked at what he had done and he decided to give Kratos mercy. He brought the man back to life, and apologized. Kratos was furious and cut the messiah to pieces, and spit on the remains. His flame swords had turned Jesus into ash. \He was proud of what he did. He rolled the ashes into a swisher and smoked Jesus. Then something peculiar happened. Kratos began to glow and expand. He began to have a brain aneurism and died. Then he rose and spoke. "I am the war messiah reborn. I have assumed a new form. Let those who oppose me tremble before my might." Jesus wins.

**Rapist Sloth vs. Overly Attached GF**

The girl looked creepy but the sloth didn't care, rape was rape. He used chloroform, a classic, and then whispered into the girl's ear, "Bite the pillow I'm going in dry….and slow!"

The next morning the sloth woke up chained to the bed, and the girl was bringing him breakfast. She spoon fed him and smiled at him creepily. The sloth was momentarily creeped out, but he regained his composure. He tried to get her to free him but then she turned bat shit crazy. She began to say that he was hers and only hers. Needless to say the sloth died in the bed, after weeks of starvation. He refused to eat her food, and she would scratch him. Before he died he etched his memory into the bedpost. I take the out of psychotherapist. He died and the girl was devastated. She killed herself. Dark. Draw.

**He-Man vs. Cupid**

Cupid shot a love arrow into He-man and it defeated the once brave warrior. The chronicle of He-man's depression was recorded, and cast out for all to see. The video was titled Heyaayayaya! And to this day people play it to honor He-man's valiant efforts against the winged baby angel. Cupid wins.

**Skeletor vs. Slenderman**

Skeletor was in the woods searching for He-man, when he saw someone in the distance. He began to walk towards the man, but he lost sight of him. He turned around and the man was off in the distance again, but in the opposite direction. He felt unsettled. Skeletor kept walking through but kept his head down. He looked back after 5minutes and the man was behind him and getting closer. He panicked and looked in all directions. He saw a multitude of them. Men in suits everywhere. They seemed to have no face. He shook his head in fear, and looked around and soon Slenderman was upon him. Slenderman wins.

**Jack vs. Big Foot**

Jack: You can have my new Tacos for just 10 cents on Tuesdays, at Jack's new Taco Tuesdays.

Big Foot: Tacos?

Jack: Yea Tacos

_Big Foot proceeds to the nearest Jack-in-the-Box and orders 200 tacos. At hi_s _Taco Jack pulls out an RPG and shoots him in the face. Jack WINS_

**Flaming C vs. Scorpion**

The Flaming C came out in a blaze of fireworks burning through things with his oven mitt of doom. He aimed and fired at scorpion. Scorpion yelled "Fool! You will feel the vengeance of the Shirai Ryu." He then used his kunai to drag his victim closer and tore him to pieces. Scorpion wins.

**Sub-Zero vs. Megaman**

Sub-Zero was training the new Lin Keui recruit Megaman, but the boy was weak. He froze him and put him out of his misery. Sub-Zero wins.

**Predator vs. Trix Rabbit**

The Trix rabbit was desperate to get his Trix so he enlisted the help of Predator. They sneaked into the kid's house and Predator tore the poor children to shreds. He gave his new friend the Trix cereal. In shock and disgust the Trix Rabbit had a heart attack and died. Predator wins.

**Chester Cheetah vs. The Tick**

Chester the Cheetah smashed the cheese heroine into his veins, glass and drugs fueled his rage. He became a vessel for all things rage. He saw red-orange, a cheesy rage burned a hole into his heart and filled his brain. He saw seeing anger and he liked it. He was feeling the cheese high and he liked. The Tick tried to stop his drug imbued rage with his super human strength, but he it was a tough challenge. He was powerful, but he was no match for the Cheese Heroine Cheetah. He striked with such ferocity that the Tick felt palpitations coming. Then the Cheetah did the craziest thing possible. He pulled out three needles and struck the Tick with them. He then shattered the veils and imbedded the glass deep within his knuckles. He slashed at the Tick and the Tick began to bleed. The smell irritated his nose and he felt his heart race. Then his heart exploded. Chester Cheetah wins.

**Stewie vs. Akuma**

Stewie shot at Akuma with his laser beams, but Akuma fired back. Their projectiles collided and they felt the force of trying to overpower each other. They got closer and closer trying to send the blast back to the other. Then the blast exploded sending the two to purgatory. Stewie had prepared for this and used his portable time machine to kill Akuma and use his essence to travel back to the real world. Stewie wins.

**Patrick vs. Aquaman**

The battle between these two was fierce and there seemed to be no clear victor. They exchanged blows shaking the world with their might. As Patrick tried to summon the power of Wumbo Aquaman tried to talk him out of it. The power of Wumbo was too much for poor Patrick Star, and Aquaman felt bad. He tried to save Patrick before he exploded from the evil Wumbology. They wumboed and soon enough bonded. The victor was clear. There was a new hero who intended to earn eternal recognition. Mermaid man wins.

**Spiderman vs. Bumblebee**

Spiderman and Bumblebee fought long and hard. Mainly Spiderman dodged the giant robots attacks, but he managed to get a few hits in. His spidey senses made it easier for him to predict the robots hits. He swung side to side, trying to entangle the robot. Bumblebee shot laser canons at the blur of red and blue, trying to hit his mark. Then he got an idea. He aimed ahead of Spiderman hoping to catch him off guard, but the web slinger was too quick. He dodged and shot the machine in the face with webbing. Then it was Spidey's turn for ideas. He created a web around bumble encasing him in a web cocoon. Just when he thought he had won, Bumblebee turned into a car, and hit Spiderman. The move was so sudden it caught Spidey by surprise. He was quick though. He recovered and flew into the car, webbing the inside. Then Bumblebee transformed and spidey crawled inside him and deactivated him. He tried to swing out, but he had run out of webbing. He reactivated bumblebee and hoped for the best. He climbed around the machine causing him to hit himself. When he fell he climbed in quickly and deactivated him before he could get up. He crawled out with the power source in hand. He then called Thor who smashed the remains to bits. Spiderman wins.

**Wolverine vs. Alien**

The alien turned invisible in hopes of fooling his opponent. Wolverine still smelled the creature and slashed. The alien slashed back and bit and scratched and strangled him with his tail. He dropped the limp body and let out a battle cry thinking it had won. Then Wolverine healed sprung back up and slashed the Alien to pieces. Wolverine wins.

**Ironman vs. Tinman**

Ironman flew around looking for this so called big bad tinman. What did he think he was a Cheap knock off of Ironman? He was about to give up when he saw the skipping tinman singing about his upcoming battle. _I have to fight an ironman/maybe he'll be my dire fan/ I'll give him a hug/He'll catch the love bug/ and we'll live together in a home/OOOO I'm off to see my Ironman/ The dream man/ My one man/ The clean man/ OOOOO I'm off to see my Ironman/ Maybe he'll give me heart. _ Ironman had had enough so he blasted him with his unibeam, to which he heard the tinman squeal with excitement. He melted him to a pool of liquid tin and took his remains to his house to fashion him into a tin can to pee in on long flights. Ironman wins.

**Spyro vs. TMNT**

Spyro blew a wall of fire in front of him singing the turtles. They need a plan fast. Then they formed a battle attack and slew the dragon. TMNT wins.

**Him vs. Jeffery **

This battle was the scariest. All who viewed the carnage all went mad and were driven to insanity. The people who watched the fight reported feeling spiraling depression. Very soon they began reporting palpations and voices in their head. They reported seeing nothing more than a stare down, but then Him spoke causing their ears to bleed. Then in an attempt to avoid looking at him they looked at Jeffery and he smiled at them. They swear they heard a barking in the distance. The next thing they saw was Him being lifted into the air as Jeffery's eyes turned black and began to bleed. His smile began to cut deep into his face. Then Him began to stretch and his arms were ripped off. Blood rained down on the crowd. Then Him's intestines ripped out and strangled the people in the first row. This all happened in a matter of seconds and it was over. It was said that Jeffery took Him's soul and ate it, in order to consume his voice. None live long after hearing his voice. The 24 who witnessed the fight died gruesome deaths. Jeffery wins.

**DigDug vs. BK**

Dig Dug began to shoot at the King, but the king dodged every attack and through whopper's at the little digger. Then Dig Dug made the mistake of inflating a whopper. He inflated it until it grew 6 feet then it exploded and took his heart with it. The king went over to the body and said, "High cholesterol to the max BITCH!" BK wins.

**Bella vs. Hermione**

Hermione took pity on her opponent and used a memory erasing spell. This didn't work because the she vampire was a shield of some sort. Then she attacked and clawed at Hermione. Hermione had had enough so she used the Avada Kedavra and ended it. Hermione wins.

**Toucan Sam vs. Easter Bunny **

The Easter Bunny did not like froot loops so he killed toucan Sam with egg bombs. The End. Easter Bunny wins.

**Ron Weasley vs. Crash**

Ron broke his wand and crash ran over him with his car. Crash wins.

**Harry Potter vs. Mr. Bucket**

Mr. Bucket knew he had no way of winning so his plan, was simple, breaking the boy's psyche, and hope it was enough to get him to kill himself. Mr. Bucket began to torture Harry, and he realized that the boy was powerless without his wand. So he tried to use it but he couldn't figure it out. Instead he freed Harry, who then bum rushed him and took his wand back. Harry was beginning to lose his mind, and he used Crucio on Mr. Bucket. He then continued to use it, until Mr. Bucket was nothing more than a plastic toy. Harry Potter wins.

**PedoBear vs. Powerpuff Girls**

The Powerpuff girls had gone up against some nasty foes but none had prepared them for PedoBear. He was a cunning master of disguised and he tricked them all. He dressed up as the Professor and lured them one by one into the basement. Needless to say the Professor was arrested for the Bear's crimes. Then he posed as the mayor and did the same thing. Then he killed buttercup and Blossom, leaving bubbles as his favorite. She turned into a savage and tried to kill the bear. He didn't die. She ripped out his heart and he killed her. He stuffed the heart back inside him and did a ritual. He summoned the devil and told him that all was according to plan. PedoBear wins.

**Mojojo vs. Jacob**

Mojojo was getting beaten to a bloody pulp, when more shirtless wolf teens came to talk to his assailant. They told Jacob that Bella had died in a battle against a wizard. He initiated mojojo into the wolf pack. Apparently he thought the monkey was a wolf. Anyways they confront Merlin and kill him. O Then Jacob killed himself, finally ready to join Bella in the afterlife. Them Sam turned to Mojo Jojo and said, "Dumbass had us kill the wrong wizard. Anyway he wasn't too bright; he thought you were a new wolf species. Worst part is monkey, your our Alpha since that dumbass offed himself. So what do we do next?" A smile formed on Mojo Jojo's lips. Mojo Jojo wins.

**Voldemort vs. Rorschach**

Rorschach snuck up behind Voldemort and snapped his neck. Rorschach wins.

**Darth Vader vs. Dracula**

Dracula was a savage and was set to win and defeat his opponent. Vader was confused fighting the darkness within him. The battle started and Dracula ran at Vader cutting him up. He then tried to bite him, but was shocked to bite into metal. Vader managed to use his robot arm to protect himself from the vampire, he then tried to slash at him with his light saber, but Dracula was quick. He drew a sword of his own and tried to battle with Vader. His sword was slashed and Vader had pinned the Vampire to the ground. He had the saber to his throat and was ready to cut his head off, when Dracula leg swept Vader ad ran around him removing his helmet. Vader began to die slowly and Dracula began to feed. Vader was passing out, but he did not want to die this way. He used all he could muster and force pushed Dracula off of him. Then he used the force to get his helmet. He placed the helmet on his head and steadied his breathing, but his face was still bleeding. He began to feel woozy and Dracula began to attack again. Then Vader did all that he could he aimed at Dracula's head and threw his light saber. Dracula was about to dodge when, with his dying breath, Vader, used the force to push the vampire, lifting him into the air. The saber cut his legs off leaving him cut in half. Then Vader died. Dracula wriggled his way to Vader and tried to destroy the body before the transformation was competed. He reached the body and was ready to tear it apart. Then he felt him stir and Vader had awoken, a new a vampire had been born. Dracula was lifted into the air and he felt a choking in his throat. He began to compact and Vader crushed him into a ball. He then stabbed the ball, effectively killing Dracula. He then removed his mask and fed on the remains. Darth Vader wins.

**Obiwan vs. Ryu **

Obi-wan knew there was an external force trying to influence his thoughts, he could feel it speaking to him trying to talk to his subconscious, and meanwhile it embedded itself deeper into his subconscious. The man he was supposed to fight had succumbed to the force, but he thought it was his inner fight. This man was brooding; he sensed great good in him, but such pain. He felt that Ryu could save the world, and he began to think of ways to save him.

Ryu was feeling a tugging at his head; two forces were trying to invade his mind. He could sense them both. Both were evil, but they were struggling trying to gain control of him. He felt the need to fight anything in his way. He was losing the battle in his mind, and he was waiting for this battle to begin.

Obi-wan walked toward ryu and began to talk. He was trying to tell him that they could figure something out, but first they needed to try and recall what had occurred. HE began to feel displaced from time, and the thing was growing stronger. He tried to think what the last thing he remembered was but just then Ryu shot a fireball at him. He was sent flying back. He jumped to his feet and impulsively pushed him away with the force. Ryu began firing in every direction as if he were struggling to focus. Obiwan threw his light saber.

Ryu saw the blade coming and he shot a projectile to send it flying back. He began to run towards the man but he felt some type of force holding him back. HE fought against it with all his might and he broke free. The man was temporarily stunned and Ryu pounced. He began to spin kick the man and then he uppercutted him. He unleashed a volley of projectiles and smiled at his handy work. The man was not going to survive. Then he noticed the color of the projectiles, and he knew that Akuma was one of the beings trying to invade his mind.

Obi-wan had trained hard but, no amount of training had prepared him for the pain he had received from this man. He fought well, but he was not himself. He survived the assault, but he feared for his life when he saw the projectiles. He used the force and stopped them all and sent them sailing off in the other direction momentarily pleased with himself. Then he saw Ryu had frozen and it looked as if he was thinking really hard. He also noticed he was flying. Somehow Obi-wan had willed the force to sustain him in flight. He flew down to Ryu, and felt a growing fear and confusion. He had to find Yoda soon. He went down to talk, and as soon as he got close to Ryu, he regretted it. Ryu snapped and spin kicked him away. Yelling in three voices for him to go away. The fear and confusion clouded his judgment and he reacted. Electricity shot from the tips of his fingers and Ryu erupted in a blaze of light. The force was so strong; it caused the back of Ryu's head to start smoking. He passed out. Obi-wan was full of confusion and that he could not think straight. How had he summoned electricity? He was not Sith. He should not have been able to do that. This meant the parasite in his head was digging deep into his brain. He tried to use the force to pull it out of him, but it dug into his brain so trying to remove it, gave him an eye splitting headache. He passed out from the pain.

Ryu stood up and was finally able to think clearly. He knew two things. The invaders in his mind were temporarily silenced, and he was suffering from major burns. He walked away to meditate and gather his thoughts. There was something troubling occurring and he was going to find out what. Obi-wan wins.

**Master Roshi vs. Yoda**

Yoda used the force to keep Roshi at bay, while he tried to remember what had brought him there. The force was helping him clear through the mist and haze clouding his thinking. Meanwhile Roshi screamed out profanity. "Damn little Fur bee I was in the middle of watching the Victoria Secret's fashion show!" Yoda was trying to find the answer, but this man provided no help, so he left him alone. Then electricity shot through his brain and he used the force choke on roshi killing him. Then something came to him. Roshi had called him a furbee, although an insult, Yoda felt that it meant something. He set out to find Obi-wan in hopes that he was not dead yet. Yoda wins.

**Frank vs. Piccolo **

Frankenstein was called a giant monster by everyone who saw him. They were terrified at his appearances and he lived in silence and solitude. Piccolo could share in this creature's loneliness, but Piccolo embraced his solidarity and preferred it. Frankenstein let it break him, but he fought hard. Then he attacked Piccolo with his massive fists. The attack weakened Piccolo, but only for a second. He dodged the next attack and began shooting projectiles and Frankenstein. The monster tried to dodge them, but there were so many, and he was hit. The blast absorbed into his skin, but they were wearing him down. He lugged a rock at Piccolo and charged him with an attack. Piccolo dodged and slapped him with an elongated arm. He then barrel rolled and began to furiously barrage Frankenstein with punches. The blows glanced off the beast, and he remained unharmed. He swung and sent Piccolo flying 50 feet back. He was trying to explain to him that the Universe was in danger, that the nature was stirring, but he felt a seething rage, an invasion in his mind, like a parasite whispering in his ear leading him astray. H knew there was danger in the air, the flowers and the trees told him so. This Namekian alien should sense it as well, but his warrior instinct was diluting his mind. He sensed great brooding in the green creature, and he did not want to kill anyone, especially an estranged soul. He had to find a way to tell him.

Piccolo began to notice that the creature seemed to avoid fighting. His attacks were reactionary, and he held back. He sensed something was amiss, but he couldn't place his antenna on it. Then the creature began to flail hi arms as if wanting to speak. He charged piccolo, but he stood his ground, trying to move at the last second. The monster was a foot away before it came to a halt and began to talk. "You must…understand….the nature…..whispers….darkness….looming…..great evil…Shelley tells me….death." Piccolo was confused but he sensed this was a ruse, his instincts were telling him to kill maim and destroy. He calculated it perfectly; he would allow the thing to talk as he charged his special beam cannon. The creature wouldn't be suspecting an ambush. He put his two fingers to his head and began to charge. He then told the creature to catch his breath, and explain himself.

"Shelley, a nature spirit, is stirring, whispering into my ear. She was telling me that there is something dangerously wrong in the universe. That someone is out to destroy it. I tried to warn you earlier but there was this nagging in the base of my skull. A parasite telling me to kill you. I am suppressing the creature but I feel that you can help me; you must listen to the voice of reason. Suppress the parasite in your mind." Then Piccolo felt the tugging in his skull, and something was telling him to launch, but he suppressed it, and began to think clearly. He began to wonder about the monster's words, but he also felt the tugging of his attack, he would have to release soon. Frankenstein read his expression and sighed. "I can sense the tension in you and I know you have been charging an attack to kill me. I feel that in order to defeat this you must kill me. Remember to listen to the wild, and your inner thoughts. Beware of external influences." Piccolo resisted he had to send this attack, but he needed a new target he need to focus all his energy on the rock of in the distance. "The rock would not like to be destroyed, I'd prefer you take my life, I know now that this is where my story ends in the physical world, but perhaps through the astral world I may find you once more to aid you on your quest. Now kill me before you zap all the energy from yourself." Piccolo shot Frankenstein's in the center of his eyes. And the beam went out the back of his head. A charred chip fell to the ground and began writhe and twist. It burst into flames and he felt a stirring in the back of his head. Shock swept over him when he realized that whatever was in the monster was also in him. Piccolo wins.

**Michael Meyers vs. Snake**

Snake gave Michael Meyers everything he had but this beast was inhuman. He tried everything he could but he couldn't kill him. The thing kept coming back as if nothing killed him. Then he saw it. A branding on his exposed ankle. The tattoo looked to be of a ram's head on a pentagram, with the numbers 666 imprinted in the forehead. There was such detail to it that it seemed to be radiating, as if it were glowing a crimson red. It held his attention and then he was being lifted into the air, and he faced a swinging machete. He had a few grenades in his belt and he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He pulled all the pins and used them to block the blade. It skinned his knuckles to the bone, but it saved him for the time being. He unclipped his belt and kicked Michael in the chest. It was a matter of time before the grenades exploded. He punched Michael in the face, and the creature responded with a machete to the gut. Then he spat in Meyers face and the grenades exploded. The blast tore Michael to shreds and ripped snake apart. The blast burned his skin, but his armor had helped deflect the blast. His lungs were singed and the blade was causing internal bleeding. Before he blacked out he heard a voice and it said, "We could save him if we hurry." Then he passed out. Snake wins.

**Samus vs. Muscleman**

Samus rolled towards muscleman, but her attack missed. Then Muscleman replied, "You know who else misses? MY MOM!" Then Samus countered with a projectile. "You know who else shoots balls of light? My MOM!" She couldn't land a hit on the thing and every mistake she made and every miss, he responded with a "my mom" joke. She charged up and shot. "You know who else charges up her blows? MY MOOOOOOOOOOO." She finally landed a hit. She killed him. Then she felt bad. Samus wins.

**Supercow vs. Crimson Chin**

Super cow heard that this chin man was a bad man. He tried to hurt chicken and he was on a rampage. Cow was just a little girl, but she knew she had to do whatever she could to win.

The Crimson Chin looked on at the Cow, in pity, it was a shame, but he would have to kill it, maybe eat it. He had this feeling that there was nothing wrong with the Cow, but his chin powers were facing some sort of chintereference. He uppercutted her with his chin.

Cow felt pain shoot through her and fear. She was not ready to face this hero. She used her milk to fire at him in hopes of defeating him. She did not know how she would win, but she had to.

The Crimson Chin used his chintastic powers and sacrificed the cow. He had won, but something did not feel right. He felt like he had lost. Crimson Chin wins.

**Danny Phantom vs. Spawn**

Danny's ghost sense was going haywire but he couldn't find the source. He also was having trouble remembering what was going on. The last thing he remembered was the box ghost ranting then a scream and it all went black. He fainted.

He had woken up in the basement, but he didn't remember leaving the ghost zone. He had a weird dream about some killer robot clown with fur. It didn't make much sense. Then he saw the thing in the corner watching him. He started firing and tried to trap the thing in the ghost zone. He lost sight and was knocked out again. Spawn looked out on the kid and felt pity, for having attacked him. He was powerful and he was fighting well, but Spawn needed him awake in order to combat this. Spawn had become suspicious of his confusion and he investigated. He knew something was up, and he knew he could trust this kid; he had caught a glimpse of his life, and saw that he would be a great assets. He knew that the devil was at work and that something big was going to happen. His suit felt changed and he sensed the chip that was tracing him. He needed this boy to help them both. The chip was wired to force them fight until one was incapacitated, in which the chip would slowly kill them. Rumors were that fighters had joined forces, but Spawn was not sure what that did to the new person. He felt the Universe teetering, and he was going to stop whatever evil was there, or die trying. Danny woke up again and the thing he saw started to talk to him. He never felt this scared before but he listened. Spawn told Danny about his suspicions and he kept alluding that something was controlling them, and he pointed to the back of his head. He then told Danny that luck was on their side, because Danny was a ghost boy and he could (Probably) remove the chip. He told Danny he needed to remove his (Spawn's) chip.

"Kid I can sense your fear, but you gotta trust me. Think having a tough time remembering what happened to you?" That chip is messing with your mind. It's starting to imbed itself in our heads and we have to get rid of it. Reach into my head and pull it out." Danny reached into Spawn's head and felt something there; he pulled out the chip and through it out the warehouse window, where it exploded leaving a huge crater. Then Spawn told him the plan. Danny was confused but he followed along. Then Spawn turned said, "Hey kid, you have to fight our opponent's I can help somewhat but if we're to pull this off you have to fight, and you will have to kill." Danny nodded uneasy with the idea of having to take a life. Danny Phantom wins

**Power Rangers vs. Ronald McDonald**

The Rangers fought fiercely but the Clown Prince of Fatness proved to be too much. He countered every attack they made, with High Cholesterol, and blockaded their artillery, thereby cutting them off from the heart of their plan. The rangers fell leaving only the Yellow Ranger standing. She looked into the eyes of Ron "the Big Mac" McDonald and felt a chill run down her spine. She instantly grew thunder thighs, and love handles. Her chins began to choke her. In order to survive she made a final call, and bit the clown. The taste hit her instantly and she exploded into a million pieces of garbage. This caused the world to shake and it swallowed Ron McDonald up spitting him up piece by piece in a nice little happy meal. The murderer stood tall glowing. A new warrior had entered the thick. Captain Planet wins.

**Courage vs. A leprechaun **

Courage had gone to the end of the rainbow in hopes of finding a pot of gold, but alas he was mistaken all that was there was a leprechaun. He walked over to ask the leprechaun about the gold, when it suddenly turned into a stark raving mad lunatic. It started speaking Gaelic and spitting fire over the entire field. Very soon all was reduced to rubble and Courage was left screaming with his eyes popping out of his head. He was terrified and he ran. The leprechaun followed him home and burned down his house. He kidnapped Muriel and was off to a secret cave in a grove. Courage got there in time to see Muriel turned to Gold and stripped down into gold nuggets. He lost it and smashed the leprechaun. Before he could save Muriel the leprechaun sent the gold pieces off to the airport where they would all be shipped to different parts of the world. He then slapped courage across the face with a four leaf clover and poured molten gold onto the dog. Courage panicked and fashioned the gold into a gun with bullets. He shot the leprechaun and it exploded showering him in clovers and gold. He was so devastated he threw himself into a bat of boiling Gold. He became a statue for Nowhere City, where they say an inter dimensional portal began to open up. Creatures were terrified of the Gold Statue so all things that came in quickly left. Draw.


	2. Round 2

**Round 2**

The Games Master turned off the cameras and smiled, pleased with his work. The filming of the first round was over and the ratings were through the roof. This show was going to make him the most famous person in the universe He was loving life. It seemed that as soon as things began to look bleak, they would fix themselves. He would face the hardship of mediocrity, but very soon things would be back up again.

His time on screen began was he was 2 years old. At that time he starred in a commercial for Starjuice, a thick drink made from the sap of a maple tree, ash from a burned cannabis leaf, and the blood of cow. It was called star juice because the factories cooled them using dead stars, or comets. From then on he starred in other commercials, and gained the lead role in a film about the Glory of colonization. All the action sequences were real and many peons died in the filming. Soon after he began to dabble into drugs. He would often inject himself with a melted down opiate, blended with a methamphetamine, chocolate, and ethanol for the buzz. Once imbued the user had to drink copious amounts of Alcohol imbued with the core of a dead star. This increased all abilities by tenfold, and gave the user one chance to teleport. The problem was that most users died shortly after due to mass paranoia and nausea. He sobered up and was offered to be the Game Show Host for the show "Are you Smarter than a Human?" The rise of humanity was the best thing for Intergalactic Media, since the death of the Gods. Life had been great to the Games Master. Then just as the show was reaching its end he received his first encounter. His master had told him about his future and the greater plan he was a part of. He was told that he was going to change the universe through television. His fame would reach all aspects of the Universe, and his fame would rival that of the God Slayer.

The voices in his head began to tell him his next mission; after the games ended he was going to become a vessel for them to spread the word. His face and voice would get all to join them, and he would lead the Universe to eternal bliss. Through him the Universe would reach Nirvana, and nothing would ever be the same. He was going to be immortal, and death would bow to him. He was going to be grand, and all he had to do was swear his allegiance to them, and they would reward him. Part of him was weary, of these unseen external forces. What if they were hallucinations from the drugs? What if this entire show was nothing more than a coping mechanism, he developed during rehabilitation, and he was actually locked away? These thoughts would enter his mind, and he would begin to shake, but the voices always assured him that it was nothing more than trace amounts of paranoia and stress. He was fine. He knew he was but he could never shake off a feeling of uneasiness. The only thing that got it off his mind was his daydreams of fame. His glory always made it easier for him to get over the uneasiness. He relaxed and began to review the battles.

The best part of it all was the chip imbedded in the fighter's heads. The chips served as trackers, so the cameras could follow the battles. He loved that he could simulate all sorts of feelings. By talking to the chips he could whisper into the contestants brains, making them believe there was a parasite. The chips could emit low frequency waves that makes the person think they are being electrocuted. His masters also had accounted for the ghost boy and his powers. They imbedded Spawn with two trackers, and muted the second one. They decided it would be better to allow him to think he had the advantage; it would make for good show. There were a few errors that made him nervous, but he trusted his master's even if they did make him uneasy. The mutations were not expected and the beings made no comment on it. Terminator was not an initial member and he replaced Rambo's initial opponent, Chuck Norris. As far as he knew Terminator was just a myth, but his master's said he was going to play a huge role in the show. Sure enough he proved himself, and Chuck Norris was locked away. Apparently he was going to be necessary at a later date. The other error that made him uneasy was the addition of Jeff the Killer, and Slenderman. Their appearance brought death, and they were untraceable. He felt tons of fear thinking of those two running free, but his master's assured him that they were a gift from the Fallen God, the only God to have survived the war against the Gods. He was getting very nervous when he heard servants scuffling forward to find him. The General entered the room with servants in tow. "Sir we have acquired Snake, he is in critical condition, but the medics believe they can save him."

"For what? What use would he be?"

"Sir, if I may, I believe we can use our robotics technology to help use him as an enforcer. He could serve well in my cause and he would do wonders for your show." The games master considered this for a while and he smiled.

"General, my good friend, you are a genius. The only concern I have is this war talk you are always trying to push. I will be famous yes but I do not believe I will need an army."

"But you said the beings that spoke with you…"

"Yes, I know what I said, but I do not think they actually mean a war-like empire. They just meant I will be atop the Empire of Fame, they were being metaphorical. Trust me I know them."

"I only feel we should prepare, for your reign, but you do know them best," with that The General left. The Games Master was happy, just as he said before, when things began to look bad for him, or fear struck him, life gave him something to make it all better. His master's would be so pleased with this.

Spawn had left Danny Phantom in the bunker they fought in, he needed to get information on why this was happening and that meant a trip to hell. The demons recognized him, and they hated him. He was the devil's chosen warrior, but he answered to no one. They despised the power he had, and what he stood for. The screams of the punished echoed into his ears. No matter how many times he came here never he could never ignore the screams. They were filled with eons of torment and suffering, it was the sound of thousands of souls dying a thousand times over. The only thing he became accustomed to was the smell, and even then it became unbearable. The smell of fire, brimstone, and burning flesh was always acrid. There was also the smell of Sulfur, Phosphorous, and Methane, that burned the hairs in his nose, but he kept moving towards the center. Lazarus and Baphomet approached him.

"I am here to see the big guy not you two! Step aside."

"Master is not seeing anyone today so see your way out of here you insect."

"Oh well if that's the case, I'll guess I'll leave sorry to bother you."

"See told you he'd comply if **I** was the one who told him, Lazarus."

"He's being sarcastic you imbecilic.

"Alright are you two idiots gonna move or am I going to have to kick your ass?"

"Two on One, I think that'd be unfair."

"Aww you're too kind, but don't sell yourself short, Lazarus.

"He means us you pathetic little worm."

"No shit dick for brains. God, what the fuck do you to goat boy here that makes him so damn retarded?" At this point fire began to swirl and a looming figure approached, them. The man stood about 8 feet tall and had a regal appearance to him. The cowl on his face was menacing, but yet welcoming. He was obviously a con man, and a charmer. Then he spoke, "Lazarus, take your pet and leave my presence I must speak to our friend here."

"As you wish my Lord."

"What the fuck do you want Spawn?"

"I want to know why the fuck you're having these death games take place, and why I'm a part of it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about; I enjoy more hands on torture of the human race. That being said I will answer your next question. No I did not install my leech worms into your brain, and I did not have a chip installed in you either. Now as to where this comes from, I do know and I know who is running all this. And before you say anything, no I will not tell you who or what or why. Now I am going to place a ban on you, if I see you enter my home again uninvited, I will have you killed. You are lucky I allow you to keep your powers, especially now that Heaven is in ruins. So before you force me to blast you bits, I bid you farewell. Good day to you sir! And smile for the cameras!"

With that Lucifer snapped his fingers and teleported Spawn back to the place he came from. He laughed to himself at the man's spirit. Spawn reminded Lucifer of himself at one point. His fighting spirit, and what he believed was so much more like Michael though. He hated thinking of Michael. He was dead, now but the thought was unsettling. He saw the bodies and he pledged his allegiance to the creatures of the 6th dimension, for their assistance, but he felt helpless. For once in his existence he felt that there was something he had not known. He had always thought that God had been the highest power to exist. The emergence of these beings that even he could not see had caused him great fear. As he dwelled on his pathetic state, The General approached. "Lucifer are your armies' ready friend? My newest recruits could use the training."

"Drop the act General, I know they sent you. What do they want?" The General smiled and looked the Devil in his eyes. "I just told you Lucy, they want you to train my newest recruit, essentially you are to be MY first-in-command. It is a great honor I know, but they want me to tell you that you have no choice. This is how you will finally prove yourself to them. Join me." The Devil agreed but he didn't like it. He hated being told what to do, but he had seen the power these creatures harnessed. The part he hated the most was having to answer to this General. He was a militant leader from a far off galaxy. As far as Satan could tell he harnessed no power and was barely stronger than a half-breed. Some of his demons were stronger than this sentient being. He vowed to himself that he would see to this thing's death. With that they went to visit the General's newest recruits.

The games master had saw Spawn's encounter with Satan, and was glad to see the Demon King did not give anything away. His tedious alliance with the last God of man was faltering and he did not trust him. He knew better than to believe that Lucifer was not up to something. He fought alongside his brothers, but when their wings were torn and his father was destroyed he slew the Greek deities, Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis. He was quick to turn on the others when his people fell. Supposedly he was the most vile, the Games Master's masters kept him informed. He decided not to use the footage of Spawn and Satan, but it did give him an idea. If Spawn was so keen on learning what happened then maybe he could feed it to him slowly. In order for this to happen he would have to be reminded that he was not in control. Then it came to him. He thought of the best way to bring him back in. This meant there was going to be a change in the games. He told his idea to his master's and they agreed. They then made their move and began the pairings. The following round was going to be a team battle. The teams that survived this round would learn a valuable lesson, and only then would they be ready to learn the truth.

**Nyan Cat & Frogger vs. Stewie Griffin & Peter Griffin**

Nyan Cat and Frogger awoke to find themselves in a vast meadow surrounded by trees. In the center of the meadow was a small pond with a few fish swimming around in it. The two could not remember how long they had been asleep for but it seemed like forever. The last thing Nyan Cat remembered was the disfigured face of some loser in a Christmas sweater. He kept trying to stab him so he started to sing and fly around him. It seemed like a dream though because very soon he was traveling through space and time, as if nothing had happened. He loved singing it was his favorite thing, but after a while the people around him would despise him for it, so he would only sing when flying long distances. He looked over at his new friend and was happy to see a frog. Frogs were great singing partners and they never seem to mind his song. He started singing just to see, and the frog responded with a half-hearted ribbit.

Frogger hoped that the Cat understood his message. He was in no mood for singing, especially after that nightmare he had just woken up from. He was dreaming that he was living in a world without traffic. He had finally reached the ponds of Elysium. He was a free frog, without a care in the world. Then darkness swept over him and he became scared. Voices began to whisper in his brain, and swam until he could hear them no more. The pond was fairly small and in a meadow so it is possible that the voices were nothing more than a dream, the thing was that was not the most bothersome part of the dream. He had a very vivid dream that he was in a fight to the death with another Frog. He loved his frog brethren, but this was insane. The thing road its motorcycle naked and would then sing as he tried to run over Frogger. Frogger was no stranger to vehicles, though, and all his life he avoided being road kill. He bested the other frog, but he was forced to kill it. He threw up in his dream and felt horrid, he was thankful to be up. The dream had scared him so much, though, that singing was out of the question. He pleaded with the Cat to stop until he let out a meow, and froze. How had he done that? Frogs don't meow. He was scared. He tried to apologize and he meowed again, but the cat seemed to understand him. It began to croak and speak frog. He apologized for singing and asked why Frogger didn't like his song. Frogger was so fascinated by this encounter that he explained everything and the Cat listened without batting an eye. The cat understood, and the two began to talk about the pond. Frogger could only assume this was his new home so he made his guest feel welcome. They began to talk unaware of the waking humans in the distance.

Stewie woke up and saw the meadow and all its beauty. That meant that using that strange man's organs as fuel for the time machine had worked. How he ran into the fat man was a mystery, but his travel was a success. He made a note to tell the Dog about his adventures, when the fat man woke up. "Morning Stewie, how are….What the hell are we doing in a meadow?" Then Stewie saw the rubble of his time machine attached to fat man's ass. "What the hell man?! Do you know how long it took to build that machine? And you sit on it as if it was the couch at home! Well I say, I will not stand for this fatman, have at you!" Stewie then rushed Peter and tried to attack him.

Peter looked down as stewie was trying to climb up his leg. He picked him up and started laughing. "Hehehheh, you're a feisty one huh stewie? That's my boy. Hey you want to hear something funny? I was talking to this kid trying to tell him a joke, when all of a sudden I fart, like this see." Peter farted and the time machine attached to his ass explodes. Stewie stares in horror at the ruins, then begins to throw up all over the place. Then Peter drops him. "Oh my God, that kid had a heart attack! Gee I hope someone saved him, anyway Stewie let's go home."

"It was your putrid farts fatman. You killed that boy and probably buried his body here in the meadow." Stewie kept throwing up and felt his insides go weak. He started to cry. Then the smell left and Stewie was fine. "Uh-oh" Peter said with a confused look on his face. Then another fart erupted resonating through the meadow. Stewie began another barrage of vomit and tried to crawl away from the smell. He managed to get to the pond, with a trail of vomit behind him. He passed out in the water. "Oh God Stewie!" Peter rushed to get Stewie out the pond. Stewie gagged and spit up water , but he was fine. "Oh man this was closer than the time that I almost got caught trying to steal Johnny Depp's underwear!" Then Peter stood there awkwardly as he had a flash back about the time he snuck into Johnny Depp's wardrobe and tried to steal his underwear, only to get caught by Johnny Depp and security. He stopped stared at them, smelled the underwear and ran away.

"You stupid imbecile. I have had it with your gaseous manner. Prepare to meet your doom!" Stewie began slapping Peter's face kicking and punching him and scratching at him. Peter tripped and fell landing on Frogger with a sickening smack, splattering the frog all over his shirt. Frogger had looked up too late. He had lived his life avoiding traffic and cars, trying to reach bliss. Now that he found the pond he desired and a good friend to talk to it had to end like this. He was going to be smashed by a fat human. He tried to move out of the way but the weight was upon him in an instant. The sad irony of his death ran through his head before it exploded all over Peter's shirt. You fight so hard to get to your goal and before you get to enjoy it you get smashed to death by a fat clumsy American. Peter looked at the grizzled mess on his shirt and felt bad for the frog. "Whoops, sorry Mr. Frog didn't see you there…heehaw. Stewie let's get outta here before Kermit sees I killed his kid. It'll be worse than the time he caught miss piggy cheating on him with Oscar from sesame street. Then Peter stopped and stared off into space imagining the scenario he had just created in his head.

Peter imagined Kermit coming home from a long hard day of work. He was wearing one of those nice black ties, and a nice hat most guys wear. "Honey I'm home," Kermit said as he took his nice hat off. In the distance Ms. Piggy is heard making these weird noises. Kermit walks up to his bedroom and he gets a shocked look on his face. Ms. Piggy is bent in front of Oscar squealing at the garbage seeping out of him. "It's not what it looks like!" Kermit then jumps at Oscar, when Peter is suddenly snapped back into reality when annoying singing started buzzing in his ears. Nyan Cat was infuriated with his new friend's death so he was going to kill the man who killed his friend. He began to sing full force and fly around the man zooming in and out of his ears. Peter began to punch fight himself as he tried to get rid of the noise. He tripped and began to attack himself even more. Then he caught Nyan cat and thought it was a pop tart. He ate him and the song died down. He burped put the cat's tail and his eyes widened. "Uh-oh!" He threw up a hair ball, and looked a little sick. He started teetering, and then stopped. "Alright stewie let's go home." Griffins win.

**Chester the Cheetah & Flash vs. Jack in the Box & Burger King**

Jack was the first to wake up. He looked over and saw the King passed out in the middle of the road. Great he had gotten drunk with the Burger King guy again, hopefully the Taco Bell 't around. Last time they got messed up Wendy had to bail them out. McDonald had seized the opportunity to make fun. He started to take in the environment around him. He was in the middle of a long highway with miles of endless desert spreading out on both sides. The sky was red and the moon seemed to contrast it with a light blue shimmer. His head wasn't hurting and he didn't feel nauseous, so he didn't have a hangover. Last thing he remembered was playing some crazy game where he had to kill some Sasquatch. As he started to think about it he used an RPG on a Jack-in-the Box to kill the son of a bitch. The video game seemed so real, but it had to be a game, because he remembered filming a new commercial for his tacos, and then going home and going to sleep, he remembered playing some games with junior, and then he slept and now he was here, so that had to be it. Just then the King began to stir and stretch. "Man that was some party we had last night! All I remember was getting drunk and playing tons of dig dug. You were wasted bro!" Jack looked at him confused, he had no recollection of any party with the King, but the King seemed so confident about what happened, so he questioned him. "What party man? I wasn't at any party with you yesterday. Last thing I remember I went home played some games with my son and fell asleep. No sex." The King laughed a little and began to explain.

"See last night you were high as fuck talking about some Sasquatch. You said it stole 200 tacos and it was bent on killing you. You also said something about government conspiracy or something. Apparently you were convinced you had been a member of this highly elaborate game set forth by some Hunger games type dictator. Then you said the men in white took you and probed you. You said they were all white even their eyes and they began to implant drugs in your mind. Then when you said drugs you changed. Got all edgy and said you had to blow up that damn Sasquatch. Then you grabbed Jen's dog and gave him a bath in the sink. It was weird but funny as hell. Then you told Ron that the Rangers were going to get him, and that the Eco King would kill him. He flipped out cause he was on some heavy shrooms, but then Wendy took you to her room and you came back fine. You were hella funny bro, and don't worry, I won' tell the misses bout you and Wendy."

"Why the fuck do I not remember any of this? God what drugs did I take? Why did you let me man? What the FUCK DUDE!?" The King squinted and thought for a bit. Then he seemed to remember.

"Oh yea! You said some Cheetah gave this new strand of weed. You called it Cheese Puffs. I started dying, I was dude, Cheese Puffs is a chip, that guy probably gave you ground up chips. Then you went all Doogie Howser on me and went robot. You were like, 'The contents of the blunt that I smoked are as follows, Marijuana, Cheese Kernels, Powdered Sugar, and Cocaine, Trace amounts of Heroine, Salvia, and Rose Water. I also drank nutmeg vodka.' Then you came to and went all paranoia again. I don't know, it was hilarious, but you almost made me lose in Dig Dug. Anyway how you think we got here? I'm stumped, and fucking starving."

"I…I …I don't know let me call someone see if they remember us leaving the party." At this moment Chester began to stir. He had heard screaming and hollering and it woke him up from a well needed nap. He looked over and saw where he was. He was confused, but he usually was when he woke up, so that meant he wasn't dead. Then he remembered that dream he had about this talking tick that latched on to him. It was sucking his energy levels and he freaked, he killed the damn thing burned it, smashed it up and smoked it. All-in all it was a good dream, nothing unusual. He started to get itchy thinking about the tick, and then he felt cold. It had been 9 hours since he took anything and it was getting to him. He started to get cold sweats and he rummaged through his pockets for anything. The itching got worse, and then he saw Jack. He remembered that he had sold the guy the last of his Cheese Puffs and an idea hit him. He walked over to him and started to talk, "Hey man you still got that blunt I gave you?"

"HOLY SHIT A FUCKING TALKING CHEETAH!" Jack flipped out and dropped his phone. He had been trying to call someone, but no one seemed to be answering. Then this talking cheetah came out of nowhere asking for drugs, maybe he had taken some that would explain why he felt so paranoid. Just as he was about to speak, The King spoke up. "OH you must be the Cheetah that sold him the Cheese Puffers or whatever. How's it going man? You should have seen this guy he was fucked up from that shit you gave him man it was hilarious." Jack laughed weakly, but he began to get nervous. Memories from the night before were coming back to him. He remembered peeing in the living room in front of the whole party, then puking into a flower vase. He vaguely remembers smoking, but it started to get hazy. It made him nervous. If his drug dealer was here that meant he must have sought him out to get more stuff. If they don't remember what happened that meant they all smoked some of the stuff. Suddenly he felt itchy. HE was getting a weird vibe from this cheetah. It was shaking but he couldn't see the things eyes because it was wearing shades. Shades meant it was hiding something. What if the Cheetah had drugged him and tried to kill him? What if Jack tried to steal from him and now the thing was trying to enact his revenge? What if he was with the men in white?

"Hey knob, look I can tell it was your first time, but that was my last blunt I sold you and I want it back. I've been off for a while. From what your friend says you smoked it all by yourself. That pisses me off you greedy fuck. I'm a cool guy though, so tell me the where the fuck I am so I can go home and get my stash. I don't know if you can tell but I get pretty fucking mad if I don't cheese up. At least take me to the nearest gas station I'll buy the shit and cook it in the bathroom. After all you dicks must have brought me here cause I ain't got a car."

Jack was shocked. This thing wanted to kill him. The King seemed so calm he must be behind this; it had to be a trick, some sick joke. Maybe he was having a nightmare that's it he was having a bad dream. Now that he knew he would probably wake up. That's usually what happened right?

"Jack you're doing it again, man stop already the drugs should be out of your system, man."

"Doing what?" You nasty piece of swine this fucking cheetah will probably kill me asshole. The drugs are in my system he probably wants it.

"Ouch you dick, I told you not to make fat jokes. And shit I hope Chester stabs you, your being a dick. I was trying to tell you that you were narrating your thoughts again. Then you went all bitch mode on me and you kept ignoring Chester, who just wants his drugs. Just calm down man alright? Just…What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?"

"Hey stabbing you sounds great, I can get the drugs from your blood and put them in mine."

"No seriously guys something red just blurred past me." Flash had been running for what seemed like forever. He couldn't remember why he was running but it seemed like an eternity. He had seen the three standing in the middle of the road, and what he saw made him do a double take. He thought he saw a talking Cheetah, a King, and Jack from the Jack in the Box commercials. He ran back and sure enough it was them. It was like the opening for a bad joke. He stopped and felt that he somehow had to be here. "Hey what's going on here guys?" He looked and he began to feel weird. Something did not add up here. Jack looked strung out and nervous, and the King seemed calm. The Cheetah looked ready to pounce then he noticed it had a switch blade hiding in his hand and a syringe in the other. "Whoa there Mr. Cheetah don't even think about it. What's going on here guys?" The cop in Barry (Flash) had come out. He began to assess the situation and what was happening. One thing was obvious, drugs were at play here. He began to notice the glazed look in the king's eyes and the paranoid look in Jack's eyes. He was hiding something. The cheetah had obviously been wronged but he seemed to be the most drugs addicted one here. Then the cheetah lunged for Jack with the knife. Flash acted quickly by tackling the Cheetah. He was taken aback by the Cheetah's strength, and then a memory flashed through him. A blue Hedgehog running in circles before he hit the ground and splattered. Then the sound of a crowd filled his ears. A voice lingered in his mind; it said "Help him." He looked at the Cheetah again and saw his reflection in its shades. Then he had this feeling that he had to help him. That somehow they were evil and had to be stopped. Before he could move though, the cheetah picked him up with his tail then attacked Jack, drawing blood from him. The king started attacking him but he was too late. Flash tried to help, but he couldn't accelerate fast enough to slip through the cheetah's iron grasp. Soon the cheetah was injecting Jack's blood into him. His eyes rolled back and he passed out. Flash wanted to run but his legs seemed to not respond. He looked down and was surrounded in raw meat and grease, but it seemed to be slowing him down. Then he felt immense heat. He looked up and saw the King had an angry look on his face. "All was going fine until you showed up. The Cheetah was finally going kill Jack and I'd have no more rivals. After I found McDonald's body a burned crisp I got a little excited. I tricked Jack into going to a party with me but I told him to go get me some drugs. Once he got them for me I injected him and watched him lose his mind talking about some stupid death games. You will all die." He laughed maniacally and Flash began to feel him gaining weight and slowing down. Then he felt himself dying. "These powers are a nice touch huh? I got them after I made a deal. I swore my allegiance to some demon from another dimension and bam he delivered. Poor Bastard, I had no intention of serving some fake." The king continued to laugh he had also begun to burn and torment Jack. Just then the Cheetah charged at him and ripped him apart. He tore the King to shreds and ate his face, giving in to his cheetah instincts. Just then Jack grew a foot and began to get a crazed look in his eyes.

"I see now what I am to do the Men in White have willed me to pass the torch. I was weak and inexcusable I could not carry out their plan to stop the death of the Universe. I will have to kill you two first, before I find a suitable host. The Games are a perfect creation to get there deeds done, but the Chaotic ones forget that we can infiltrate and infect the minds of their contestants. We will save this Universe from destruction and its inhabitant will be our food." He began to laugh but Flash attacked and began to punch the Jack-Demon. Then the Cheetah stabbed him with the syringe and he began to feel weak again. The Cheetah ripped Jack apart and ate him like he did to the King. Before Jack died he looked directly at the camera and smiled. He then said, "We are coming for you, be prepared Chaos." Flash began to hallucinate and see things through the speed force. What he saw he could not explain but it made him scared. He began to warp through time and space and saw his many life's flash before him. This was not the first, or the last time he was to be a speedster. Then like that he was back in the field with Chester the Cheetah and he was scared. Chester looked at him and smiled. "We won."

**Mermaid Man & Captain Planet vs. Piccolo & Goku**

Mermaid man could not remember the last time he was called upon to defend the Earth but it must have been serious if he and Captain Planet were to team up. The last time that happened they had to stop the tar monster from infecting the ecosystem. This time was different; they had no idea what they were up against. Something dark was lurking on the outskirts trying to infect the minds of everyone in the world. He looked at Captain Planet and they both knew that they could sense it. At the same time they felt a pang, as if one of their own had died. Then they looked at each other and it clicked in their minds. Frankenstein. The world had given them the name, and apparently he was another warrior it had chosen to defend it. The earth had never mentioned him before, but apparently he was a man made creation, so the earth kept him as a secret. It also said that the New Champion waited, but that the arrival of the new champion meant bad news for them. They felt uneasy because bad news usually meant destruction. The last time a new champion was chosen he tried to kill Pan. He then made pacts with evil creatures and became the tar monster. It took their combined might to stop him. Pan retreated never to be heard from again. Rumor has it that Pan died in a battle of the Gods. Mermaid Man and Captain Planet had no time to ponder this they had to find the new champion of Earth.

Piccolo and Goku had agreed to meet on Kami's lookout. They told each other about what happened and they began to wonder what it could possibly be. Then they sensed two power levels approaching fast. The energies were high and they couldn't quiet place the feeling of uneasiness. They confronted the two creatures and it hit Piccolo suddenly. "Goku these guys have the same power level as that Frankenstein guy I faced."

"Really? They're nothing like that guy that I fought. He was odd he seemed like a good guy, but I couldn't help feeling there was something wrong with him. He kept attacking me and I tried to stop but he seemed to want to die. Your story about the parasites is interesting though, I didn't feel anything do you still feel it?"

"Oddly enough no but I know what I saw, maybe these guys know what is happening." Mermaid man and Captain Planet stared at the two men across from them. They were obviously alien and not of earth, but they seemed to fight for good. Then the earth spoke to them and told them of the death of Frankenstein. Captain Planet was enraged. He did not trust them. How dare they slay a champion of earth, they were going to pay.

"Uh hey my name is Goku and this is Piccolo, we were wondering if you knew what was going on here? Some pretty weird stuff is happening and I feel that you can help us stop it." Mermaid man looked at Captain Planet, but he seemed too upset about the story of Frankenstein's death. From what the earth said, there was a parasitic demon at work. He was weary of these two but from what he could tell they were not evil, so he decided to talk to them.

"I am Mermaid Man and this is my Partner Captain Planet. We are warriors of the Earth, and from what it tells us your friend here killed a champion of the earth, who went by the name Frankenstein." Piccolo began to tense up and prepared himself for an attack, but Mermaid Man kept talking. "Now the Earth tells us that there were parasitic demons at work and that you came here for our help. We are willing to help but we have no idea what is going on."

"Neither do we were hoping you could tell us, all we know is that something bad is stirring and we can sense it." Captain Planet had enough these two were clearly liars, they killed Frankenstein and they were going to kill him. The planet was whispering to him telling him that they were not to be trusted that they were polluters of the world. "Mermaid man don't you see? These two are liars they killed Frankenstein in cold blood. Let us dispose of them and find the new champion."

"No they are here to help, are you not listening to the earth my friend?" Captain Planet was tired of the lies and Mermaid man had obviously been blinded by these two warriors. He attacked the murderer. He was obviously prepared for an attack because he parried easily. The two began to fight. Exchanging blows, and firing projectiles at each other.

"Tell your friend to back down; we don't want to fight you!"

"Captain Planet listen to me friend these are not our enemies stop fighting before you ruin the fate that earth is trying to set forth! Listen to the earth it begs you to stop!"

"Liar! You are a heathen! A bastard to our kind! The Earth screams for vengeance. I hear the voices telling me to kill, urging me to be their crusader. The silent earth bids me to do its killing, and protect it." His eyes began to glow red and he began to look different.

"Oh no! He's not in control anymore, the parasites must have gotten to him, Mermaid man we have to neutralize your friend before he kills anyone or hurts himself." Then Captain Planet did something unexpected, he tore out Piccolo's heart and bit it.

"Piccolo! You MONSTER you killed him, YOU"LL PAY!" Goku screamed and began to transform into a super saiyan. His anger seemed to rise at immense rates and he pushed himself to use a vast amount of energy.

"Captain Planet, I'm sorry friend I must stop you from harming another." The two began to fight as Goku charged up. Then Captain Planet got the upper hand and snapped Mermaid man's neck. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Then he got up as if nothing happened. He attacked again. At this point Goku had reached the point he wanted and an explosion of power erupted around him. Mermaid man stopped dead in his tracks. The power emanating from this golden warrior was insane, it was scaring and beautiful, just like nature, had he found earth's new champion? Then before he could hear the earth whisper its answer Captain Planet was upon him. The earth screamed NO, and then before he knew it Mermaid Man felt a tearing and then darkness.

Captain Planet was holding a starfish in his hands as Aquaman fell to the ground below. He was infuriated Mermaid man was a fake. He looked at the starfish and it looked back at him. "UH oh, hey Squidward, where are we? Oh did SpongeBob shrink me again? Hurry set the belt to Wumbo!" Captain Planet was confused; this talking animal must have come from the nuclear testing site. It was a shame the danger's human activity was causing the world, it pissed him off even more, and he began to crush the starfish. "Squidward, ouch sorry!" Then he popped the starfish's brains and threw him to the ground. He was going to attack the imposter Aquaman when suddenly he felt the energy around him.

"Forget about me?" Goku floated confidently in the air, radiating with energy. His hair had grown down to his butt and it was a shiny yellow/gold color. His eyes were once again green, but he looked intense. He seemed to be changed, as if the power made him a different person. He rushed Captain Planet and the two began to fight. The battle was intense and they were fighting neck for neck, but Goku got the upper hand. He slapped Captain Planet toward the ground, then transported and smacked back up. Then he teleported once more and kicked him. He charged up a Kamehameha wave and then transported behind Captain Planet. He unleashed the attack blasting Captain planet to smithereens. Aquaman awoke to see the end of the battle. He partially remembered his time as Mermaid Man, but it seemed like a distant memory. Goku came down and transformed back to his normal self. "We need to talk!" Elsewhere a Sponge awoke from his coma. Goku and Aquaman win.

**Superman & Batman vs. Easter Bunny& Harry Potter**

The Easter Bunny was begging to feel weak, as if somehow he was being infected by something. He felt a sudden rush of anger when he fought the bird; it pecked him and made him feel woozy, so he killed it. Whatever happened he had a feeling that the bird had given it to him. He felt hot and itchy, as if he had something crawling inside of him. He was begging to lose control of his actions and it bothered him a lot. He looked around and saw a wizard sitting alone at the edge of this weird castle. He went up to in hopes that he could help him. "Hello Mr. Wizard, as you can see I am a talking rabbit, Peter Rabbit the Easter Bunny, to be exact."

"Uh hi? How is going mate?" Harry said uncomfortably. He was not sure whether he was seeing this right, but after all he was a wizard and he had seen weirder things during his fights with voldemort. He introduced himself and began to talk to the rabbit. Very soon, the bunny began to get aggressive and foam started to form in the corner of his mouth. Harry had only seen this once before when he was7. His aunt and uncle had to put down a dog that had rabies. They said it was his fault and that they were to never speak of the incident to Dudley. The Dursley's annoyed him and he was glad to be rid of them, but if the supposed Easter Bunny had rabies, what did that mean for him? He felt uneasy and got his wand ready to attack. Then it spoke. "Harry you have to help me I feel the infection spreading, I don't know what to do I am so scared." The rabbit began to have a crazed look in his eyes and he started to sweat. HIs mouth was begging to foam and he looked ready to kill. At this moment Batman and Superman were talking about what had happened to them.

Batman looked at Clark and couldn't help but feel uneasy. The story Superman had just told him made him feel a twinge of fear. "Clark so you just destroyed a giant robot, which may have been a transformer, because of a hunch?"

"See that's it Bruce, I don't know what was wrong with me during the attack. One minute I am fine talking to Diana then the next I am flying to stop the alien invasion that you apparently had no idea about. It was as if something was controlling me, and forcing me to kill the leader of the autobots. I felt terrible after, that's why I came to you; you always know how to help. Then you told me your story with Pacman and it didn't add up. The entire Justice League is missing. Green Arrow and Black Canary are off stopping some robots and I can't find Barry. He disappeared. I searched every corner of the world, but couldn't find him; I was hoping he could help. Hal is out in deep space investigating some anomaly, and Arthur seems to have bonded with a starfish, he isn't the same. Diana is nowhere to be found and no one else is answering. Something is happening Bruce and I am afraid I won't be able to stop it. Do you still have the Kryptonite I gave you?"

"Yes Clark, but I don't…"

"You're a good friend Bruce, but you know something is up, have you heard from Nightwing or Catwoman?" Batman didn't say anything, and his silence said it all. Superman was right, things were getting weird and he couldn't explain them. After his battle with Pacman, he went back to the Batcave to find it empty. Alfred, Damian, and Dick were nowhere to be seen. He stood ready to attack, but his monitors were tuned into thousands of different cameras. Warriors all over were fighting. He caught an image of Flash running from this blue blur. He saw the starfish latch on to Aquaman. He then saw Superman's assault on the autobot. He decided it was time for him to talk to Superman, but what he saw on the other screen made him uneasy. The image seared into his mind and he knew that the world was in danger and no one was safe. Now standing here next to Clark he felt the truth unravel. He agreed that there was something wrong and their first lead was to go talk to Aquaman. He didn't tell Clark about the image just yet, but he had once he figured out what happened to Clark. If his guess was right he was too late. The two headed off to find Aquaman.

The Easter Bunny had had enough of this young wizard's petty talk he obviously did not know how to help. He was growing very impatient and he couldn't control the rage that he felt. He had enough he pounced. "Stupefy!" The curse hit him square in the chest and stopped him square in his tracks. He turned his head confused, but remained unphased he attacked again. "Expelliarmus!" The Bunny was thrown back a few feet but he came back faster than before. He was upon Harry and Harry had to think quickly, "Avada Kedavra!" The bunny stopped and fell to his knees he looked at Harry and hate filled his eyes. The spell had failed, Harry was dumbfounded, and then the Easter Bunny bit him.

Superman was flying overhead when he saw the fight break out. He flew down but he was too late the rabid rabbit man had sunk its teeth into the poor boy. "Put the boy down." He said confidently. The rabbit stopped and looked at him, bared its bloody fangs and flew at him. It had crazy strength and it was looking to kill. Clark flung it off him but it kept charging. He was hoping Bruce was somewhere near, he didn't want to lose control again. He had always been in control of his actions, because he knew the danger of his full strength. He was above senseless violence but the other day he gave in. His anger scared him. He uppercut the rabbit and it went flying off a few hundred feet. That was when Harry attacked him. He dodged the attacks and tripped him. Then he felt the tugging sensation and the voice in his head. He could not give in this time, he was going to fight it. Then the two were upon him trying scratch him. He dodged their attacks, but they kept persisting, and the voice was getting louder. He pushed them away and tried to ignore the whisper to kill. The struggle was getting harder, then he felt their teeth at his neck. He spun around and knocked them off. He tried to punch the rabbit but he missed and hit Harry instead. The boy went flying a few feet. He rolled over and his neck snapped as he hit the corner of the castle. Debris showered over him smashing him to bits. Superman stood in shock. He couldn't have. He just killed an innocent boy. He was a monster. How could he? Just then he felt a splatter on his back. Batman had used an explosive Bata rang to kill the Eater Bunny.

"Clark we have to bur n the bodies before the disease spreads, Clark come on." Superman used his heat vision to burn the bodies but he felt sick to his stomach. He also had to burn his costume and Batman provided him with a replacement one. The infection was contained, and the murders had to be done but he couldn't help but feel that they had lost. "Come on Bruce let's go try to talk some sense into Arthur, maybe he knows where Barry has run off to." Batman and Superman win.

**Obi-wan & Yoda vs. Wolverine & Crash Bandicoot**

Yoda found Obi-wan in a cave in Naboo. The two talked and agreed that disturbing things were under way. Obi-wan told Yoda about the events that occurred. "Master Yoda, I do not know what it was that occurred but it seemed as if all the times I tried to use the force, I used powers I had no control of. This is odd and peculiar; do you have any idea what it may be?"

"Odd it is. Disturbing it is. Very Disturbing. These powers from the dark side they are. Very troubling. Fear I sense, remember Obi-wan, fear is the path to the dark side. Happened before this has. A long time ago, a sith very powerful he was, forced his bidding a Jedi to do."

"Who was this sith master? How is it that he was able to use the dark side in such a way?"

"Dark side is very powerful, obi-wan. His name, cannot I remember, but a demon was he. Only Sith from Demon world. Had powers he beyond the force. Hard to kill he was." Obi-wan pondered this a bit. The only Sith he knew of were Palpatine and Vader. Rumor had it that Palapatine was murdered by Vader. Hopefully, Anakin was still in there somewhere. If he was under Sith influence this was not good. Then Yoda told him about the Furbee theory. From what Yoda had said it seemed that the Furbee of earth was modeled after an alien race bent on destruction. They loved publicity, and that is how they killed. The problem was they were fairly weak and they need external help to get the televised murder going. They usually enjoyed pitting enemies together in battles of the death. It is said that they ate the remains of the dead. The story was gruesome and from what the two Jedi Masters had experienced, it seemed likely. The problem was who was strong enough to help them. Just then a crash rang outside the cave and they saw a race car had crashed into the cave. The driver was drunk, but it seemed that he was okay. The passenger was in terrible condition. The driver then continued to drive and tried to run them over. They dodged, but he crashed into the wall and his car exploded. The Jedi were confused but they realized what was going on. They waited a few seconds and they heard it. A subtle hum signifying that the cameras had shut down. They then waited quietly, but nothing happened. Then a shock went through their bodies and they passed out. Thousands of Furbee's scuttled across the floor eating everything in sight. They consumed the body of Crash and the remains of the wreckage. They began picking at Wolverine, but he jumped up and began to slash at them. He had easily survived the explosion. He didn't know why he was with the crazy fox, but once he saw the two men in the cave he knew he needed to help them. The problem was that he sensed he was being followed and he didn't like it. He managed to crash the car once, and hoped the stupid fox would leave so he could crash it again. Unfortunately the thing had to die, so he could get rid of the trackers implanted in him. The professor had contacted him and told that he was to get rid of the tracker and find Magneto because it was urgent. He didn't know why but the Professor sounded scared, and if the Professor was scared it meant that something big was going down. Whatever was going on they needed all the help they could get and he was not going to let these weird furbee's take away these two. He started to slash at them and kill as many as he could, but they seemed to multiply. Soon enough the Jedi had disappeared and he was left in a cave of Furbee's he slashed his way through the entire colony, until a handful were left, they left him alone and hid. He continued on, he had to find Magneto. As soon as Wolverine left the furbee's at the remains of their brethren. They then went to go inform the General of Wolverine. Jedi's win.

**Captain America & Mr. Clean vs. Luigi & Kirby**

Captain America woke up chained to a bald man with a shiny head. The man looked at him and nodded. He did not say anything but the look spoke words into the Captain's mind. We've been kidnapped, and we are going to have to fight something in a while, good luck. This form of communication was odd, but Captain America had just fought a cartoon character so he was not really trying to question his new ally. He was, however, concerned with his presence in this run down shopping Centre. As far as he could tell it was a mall, but there were no people. He began wrestling with his shackles when the bald guy stopped him. He looked at him squinted his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. This meant that the Cap had to shield his eyes. He did so without question and they were soon freed. He was confused on how he was able to understand this man, and he reasoned that it must be telepathy. Then he thought it could have been Professor Charles Xavier of the X-men but he remembered that that was impossible because the professor was confined to a wheel chair. He was lost in thought when the bald guy handed him his shield. As he grabbed it he heard the voice in his head again, you're going to need it. "Thank you, I have a question, are you a telepath? How can I understand you?" Hard to explain but yea kind of telepathic I guess. I don't know how to put it sorry. "Well thank you!" Then a green fireball came sailing through the air towards the bald man. Captain America rolled and deflected the fireball with his shield.

Luigi was infuriated that his fireball had missed, but he was happy that the diversion was a success. They were focused on him. He saw Kirby approaching so he fired another fireball at them. The shield deflected it and sent it back to him. He dodged it but got a mouthful of shield. He crumpled to the ground, but saw Kirby suck up Mr. Clean. He feigned weakness for a bit and when Captain America came close, he used his deadly uppercut that killed Hulk. The Captain was quick though and he raised his shield to block it. He flew back into Kirby which forced him to spit out Mr. Clean. Mr. Clean stood up and began to stomp on Kirby. He kicked him and stamped his foot on the pink blob. He scraped him on the ground as if he were a chewed up wad of gum.

Luigi seized this opportunity to pounce. He used his spin attack to knock out both Mr. Clean and the Captain. They were sent flying back and Luigi began shooting fireballs at Mr. Clean. He continued his assault on Mr. Clean as Kirby began punching Captain America. He threw his shield, but Kirby dodged it. Soon enough Kirby absorbed Captain America and took his powers. He had a shield of his own and the two started to fight fist to fist. They used their shields as battering rams and ended up in a gridlock. As they struggled to best the other, Mr. Clean was getting pummeled. Luigi was assaulting him with an endless barrage of attacks, and he would not let up. Then he moved in for the killing blow. He charged up his fist and got ready for his ultimate uppercut. Just as he maxed out the move, Mr. Clean leg swept him and then ran and kicked Kirby. The Captain threw his shield and Luigi and it hit him in the side of the head. He crumpled to the floor. Kirby came floating back and turned into a10ton brick and smashed Mr. Clean. He then sucked him up and tried to absorb his essence. Captain America tried to stop him but Kirby threw his shield to get rid of the Captain's powers.

The shield hit him square in the chest and sent him flying back into Luigi's spin kick. Captain America fell to the floor, and the two advanced on him. Then Kirby swallowed Mr. Clean and burped. This meant Captain America was defenseless against two powerful foes. He tried to fight but they both attacked. He dodged their attacks and tried to make his way to his shield. Luigi did a spin punch and then Kirby followed up with flurry of fists. This distraction allowed Luigi to get to the Cap's shield, and he charged him with it. Captain America fell to the ground and he felt that he was losing. He was not going to die here; he was going to find a way. Just then Kirby began to glow. He began to grow and expand and then he began to light up like a disco ball. Then Captain America heard the voice and he shielded his eyes. Kirby exploded into goo of red and pink matter. Luigi began screaming at his eyes melted and brain matter pureed out of the empty sockets. They both died. Captain America and Mr. Clean win.

**Megatron & Cupid vs. Terminator & Jesus**

Jesus walked into the bar and looked around. Somewhere in the re was the man that would help him put a stop to this craziness. He could sense the danger around him, but he dared not show it. He knew that somewhere he was being watched, by creatures higher than his father. He had not believed it was possible, but he was proven wrong. He knew better than to be as arrogant as people made him out to be. He hated when dumbass took his name in the wrong light. He would always show up to argue with some dumb ass Christian who thought they were right. It gave him something to laugh at during his long walks across the world. He spotted the manbot and approached him. People cowered in fear at his appearance, as he walked up to the terminator. He forgot that he was borrowing Kratos body, on account of being chopped to pieces. He loved being dramatic when he had audience, he could already imagine all the aliens faces, as he made his epic announcement. He always tried to joke with the other religious figure heads but they were all so serious, no sense of humor. It was kind of annoying, that he had to go to the pagans to bullshit. He was beginning to divulge too much though, they were watching his thoughts, and he had to stay oblivious. He took one look at the Terminator and felt an unsettled. The creature before him had some importance, but he did not know whether he could trust him. He had a resemblance to someone he knew, but yet he didn't. He felt as if he should know this person and hate him, but a part of him wanted to trust him. He shook away his fears and sat down next to him and ordered a scotch.

Terminator turned to look at him and analyzed his appearance. His retinal scanners were saying that the body was that of Krato's but his thermal servers were detecting something more than human. That meant this Spartan had to have some type of powers. There was something off about this creature, but his hard drive had been acting haywire. If his receptors were not mistaken, he was beginning to think like a human, and even feel. Even now he was sitting in a bar imbruing his insides with alcohol. Oddly enough his mechanisms began to act differently as well. He began to feel things. Annoyance. Anger. Confusion. This was unfamiliar ground and he was not sure how to handle it. Then the man with the scotch began to talk. "My name is Jesus Christ and I am currently borrowing this body, because my corporal form was torn to pieces. I can sense the robotics in you, but I can also sense the human in you." Terminator leaned in and grabbed this man by his beard. "I am not a man, I am a Machine!" He then turned back around and continued drinking.

Jesus was sure that he sensed the humanity in this machine, but then a crazy idea struck him. What if the machine was starting to become more sentient? It was not too far-fetched. He had seen some amazing things in his travels. It was quite possible that the robot was beginning to gain emotions like a sentient being. He then began to talk to him, avoiding the man versus machine part for the time being. He told him that they were to be a team, because he saw it in a premonition. He started to do anything to convince the Terminator that he needed hi assistance. Terminator agreed to help and the two left the bar. The truth was that clairvoyance and psychic energy was a power of his, but it was something anyone could learn, it was not all too special. A lot of the things he was able to do he learned to do, through hard work and dedication. The only problem was that his dad had started to become secluded. He started to withdraw, so he gave order that the humans were to worship everyone that followed him. The problem with that was that humans with extra gifts often got overzealous and dubbed themselves prophets. It was an odd story that was brought about but they were immortalized and made to look like Gods. Then the oddest thing began to happen. The more the people believed they were Gods the more power they all gained. Eventually they did have enough power to rival the Gods. It was incredible. Jesus liked the notoriety at first, but very soon it began to bother him. These poor people were being tricked. He shook the thoughts away as he began to feel all sorts of memories flooding back to him. He lead the way to an abandoned subway and he was going to tell Terminator about a portal to another world when they were attacked.

Megatron could feel the rust in his armor as he walked. He had woken up 10,000 leagues under the sea, and the first thing to happen was that a sea sponge tried to attack him. He would have made easy work of the sponge, but the dumb thing slipped on an ice cube. The whole scenario had made Megatron laugh harder than he ever had before. His laughs echoed across the sea and many atlanteans began to attack him, he killed a few then apologized. They agreed to let him go if he left without killing anyone else. He agreed. As he left he had turned on his rocket propulsion jets so that he could annoy the hell out of him. Then something began to stir under the earth and he felt uneasy. He kept flying trying to get that sound out of his mind. The sound he heard under water while the atlanteans attacked him was faint but it grew louder after he set of his Rocket Propulsion Jets. He heard a shaking and a screeching. The atlanteans could only sense the movements, but being a deception, he was able to hear things better than most creatures on earth. He was shaken up when Optimus had tried to attack him. He was thankful the spandex man was there to help, because for once in his he was afraid. He was so scared he killed his fellow decepticons in cold blood, because he thought they were going to revolt. He fled as paranoia swept over him. Then he ran into Cupid and now they were on their way to attack a heathen. "Where are these scoundrels cupid?"

"There I can sense them hiding underground, they're in that abandoned subway tunnel." Cupid relished in the fact that he would finally be able to kill Jesus. Ever since the rise of the New Gods he had the utmost hate for Jesus Christ. He was a show-off, then BAM when things get good, he begins to think he's better than everyone else. The Gods of man became a force to be reckoned with. People across the Universe began to learn of them. There were even shows based off of them. Cupid was a star in many galaxies. Then Jesus pulled his revival act, and he became the star, and the worst part, was he DID NOT EVEN WANT IT! Cupid was pissed. Then during the massacre where was the little runt? He was nowhere to be found when the Gods attacked. The battle was long and hard, and it seemed as if both sides would exterminate each other. Then the fabric of time and space opened up a hole and spit out four people. One robot, one sentient being, a man in all white, and another. He could not remember the fourth man or if he even existed, but the four of them began to attack the Gods. It seemed that the Universe had taken sides and the New Gods were going to win. Cupid was ecstatic, so many of his friend's died in the fight against the original Gods, that he was glad to finally be rid of them. Then the man in white and the fourth fellow turned and began to attack them. He was terrified at their power. They killed his brethren with ease. He was terrified. The man and robot began to fight, and the robot killed him. Then he vanished, as if he was ripped out of time and taken elsewhere. Cupid was too afraid to attack. Then he saw that 3 of the original gods had survived. They helped the remaining few attack the 2 men. When suddenly a force took hold and stunned everyone. Enemies stood together trying to fight this new threat. Lucifer and Hades showed up, and many of the evil gods had come to fight the original Gods, now only a few remained. Thor of Asgard, Cupid, Cupid's mother Aphrodite, Lucifer, their mighty leader known only as God, Poseidon, Shiva, Anubis, and Ares. The man in white flew to his dead friend and said an incantation. The man awoke and began to multiply a thousand times. Then the man in white left. The fourth fellow turned into mist and flew into Ares. Ares fought against his will and killed many of the multimen, but he was no match. The creature killed Poseidon and Thor. He then stopped himself and took his own life. He then flew into Anubis and killed Aphrodite. Cupid felt everything slow down. His world came crashing down on him as he saw his mom killed in battle. He charged Anubis, but Lucifer interfered. He killed their leader and the others. Anubis took hold of Cupid and knocked him out. When he awakened he was chained to a wall. He escaped but had no idea where he was. Eventually he began to kill until he found his way back to earth. Then he fought He-man and heard news that Jesus was somewhere near. He remembered how the little shit was nowhere to be found, and he relished at the thought of killing him. He and Megatron flew into the subway station and attacked the two men standing there.

Jesus dodged their attacks and parried. He looked at who was attacking him and he was stunned. Cupid was pressing his attacks and screaming at him. "Where were you when we needed you? No one could find you." He was confused he did not know what he was talking about. Cupid kept attacking. "Your father is dead you little shit, but did you care? NO you let him die. You let your brother Lucifer kill him. WHERE YOU IN ON IT?" The words him like bullets. His father was dead? Lucifer killed him? Then thing began to come back to him. Lucifer was one of his father's friends who was greedy and evil. He wanted power at all costs. He tried to convince Jesus's father to join him in the demon world. He wanted to learn dark magic so he could rule an empire. His father refused. Then Lucifer's own brother would not go. Michael tried to convince his brother not to go, but he was not listening. His ignorance became his downfall. He was tortured there and beaten. He and Michael were the only ones with wings, but soon after his wings were burned. He returned disfigured. They rejected him once more so he tried to fight back. They defeated him and sent him back to the Demon world. Rumor had it that he became the king's advisor. Then in a coup he overtook the throne and gained immense power. "Why did you refuse to help us fight the gods?" Cupid pressed on. Then Jesus remembered. His father was drunk and asked the prophets if they wanted to help him fight. They all refused because they thought it was a drunk rambling. No one believed there would be any war. Anger grew inside Jesus and he blasted Cupid. Then he looked over and saw that Terminator had crushed Megatron into a ball. Cupid looked over and screamed. "You work with him? You will die!" Then he lifted his quiver to attack Jesus, when Terminator walked over and tore his head off. Jesus was shocked and confused. There was a war he didn't know about what happened? Confusion and panic began to fill his head. Then he blacked out. "Sir the package has been collected." Terminator and Jesus win.

**Crimson Chin & TMNT vs. Mojo Jojo & PedoBear**

The Crimson Chin was confused when he was assigned to his team. He got a call from an anonymous agent that said he would team up with a powerful team of heroes to defeat a great evil. When he arrived at the coordinates it was chin sanity. His agent must have been chin sane if he thought that a pack of Turtles was a fighting team force. He began to feel odd. He had just finished battling The Cow of Justice, a superhero turned villain due to the idea of beef, at least that was the story he told himself when he fought her. Anyway the Crimson Chin was beginning to wonder why he had to deal with all these animals. Then again who was he to question the almighty justice. He introduced himself and got well acquainted. He even started to like these guys, then the enemy attacked. The enemies were a pack of wolves lead by a monkey and a bear. The Crimson Chin was sure he was dreaming, but he let the dream play out. If this was a dream then Justice would prevail.

Mojo Jojo had heard word of a powerful teenage team on the loose and could only think of one thing. His mortal enemies the power puff girls were now teenagers. He vowed that this time he would defeat them. The wolves he was now in charge of did not seem to mind either. Then on their way to their location a weird bear showed up asking if they could help them. He said he had just gotten done having a little fun with some girls or he had some fun with some little girls. Mojo Jojo could not really understand what the bear had said, but the wolves seemed to like him so he was okay with him too. He told him his plan and he agreed. Mojo Jojo was surprised when he got there. It was not the power puff girls he was fighting. Instead it was a team of Teenage Ninja Turtles. He was furious. Where were the power puff girls? If they were not going to show then these turtles and their big friend in the red tights would have to do. He ordered his wolves to attack. The fight was long and hard, but the wolves tore the turtles to shreds. They had lost 3 of their wolves though, leaving them only two more. Mojo Jojo then turned his attention on the man with the large chin. Then the bear spoke, "Jay Leno? Is that you?" The bear then burst into a fit of laughter, but Mojo Jojo was confused. "Hey Mojo take a look at Leno. What Leno? Did Conan O' Brain put you up to this? You and him going to fight crime as the Flaming C and The Chin Wonder?" The bear and the wolves laughed, but Mojo Jojo was confused. Who was this Leno? He must be weak if they are all laughing. He took advantage and attacked. "Take this you Jay Leno." He screamed as he tried to fight him. The Crimson Chin uppercut the monkey with his chin. Mojo Jojo was sent flying back a few feet. Then the wolves pounced on the Crimson Chin and ate him. They howled in victory and transformed back into people. They woke up Mojo Jojo and celebrated. Half way through the celebration they all noticed that the bear was missing. "Hey where's PedoBear?" one asked.

"Oh he took the teenagers out for a test drive." Mojo Jojo was confused, as the two wolves laughed at their joke. He was also confused on the Bear's name. Then he remembered what he said when he met him. He remembered, that the bear said he had his way with some girls, little girls he had said. Then it clicked. "Wait that bear is a Pedophile?" he screamed in disgust.

"Yeah," the wolves replied, "Duh!" At this moment the bear came back with a smile on his face. Mojo Jojo and PedoBear win.

**Scorpion & Sub-Zero vs. Rorschach & Samus**

Scorpion and Sub-Zero demolished their opponents. Sub-Zero froze them both, and Scorpion would melt them. After a while it became a game. Eventually they grew bored and they decided to kill them. They both wanted to kill the guy so they did rock paper scissors to decide. Scorpion won so he took off his mask and burned Rorschach to a crisp. Sub-Zero was a bit upset so he froze Samus and tore out her spine then bludgeoned her with it. Scorpion and Sub-Zero win.

**Iron Man & Spiderman vs. Jeffrey the Killer & Slender Man**

Spiderman was swinging from building to building trying to find Ironman. He had to tell him about the robot he encountered. He was lost in thought when he crashed into Ironman. "What the hell Pete, watch where you're swinging."

"Tony just the guy I was looking for, sorry about running into you."

"What happened?" Spiderman filled him in on the attack and Ironman told him about the Tinman. Then they started talking about Captain America. "Yea from what I heard, he had to fight some cartoon version of himself. He's not answering any of my calls, probably forgot how the phone works."

"I don't know Tony this may be serious He could have a bad case of the Forgothowtos, I hear you get it from time travel."

"You know what kid you're not half bad."

"And you're pretty decent for egotistical billionaire squirt."

"Shut it kid."

"You feel that?" As soon as Spiderman spoke the ground began to shake and the sky began to darken. The air felt heavy, and there was a sense of unrest. The two heroes landed on the ground and began to walk around. Everything seemed to stop, as if time was standing still. All the people were frozen in time, statures of their former selves. Their mouths were formed into a grin that seemed too big for their faces. The air grew cold and hope seemed to flutter away. The two began to relive horrific nightmares they had. Spiderman froze as he relived all the death's that he caused. The guilt washed over him and he heard their voices in his head. Their screams echoed in his mind and the guilt tore him up inside. A voice began to tease and taunt him. He became lost in thought losing, himself to the pain. In the distance he heard a shouting, but it was muffled, probably another victim of his evil. How could he call himself a hero? He began to dwell, when voice called to him screaming his name. The voice seemed so familiar but he couldn't help him, he felt too weak. He was losing a grip on reality and he didn't seem to care. Then another voice rung in his ears, and he began to listen closely. He knew this voice, it talked to him when he was always down, and it was always there for him. This voice was there for it all and he always knew how to help. He found the courage in him to fight this foreign invasion, he fought the pain. He knew who he was, and although the guilt still existed he still honored the memory of the deceased. He then heard Tony's voice loud and clear echoing in his mind, "Kid wake the fuck up! I need your help."

Great, Ironman thought to himself. These two goons attack and they immobilize Parker. He fired missiles at the two anomalies, walking towards him. He could feel their influence but he fought with everything he had, and fired into the darkness. He did not know what was causing this, but he knew that he had to get over it. He could not die this way. He picked up Spiderman and tried to flee, but the more he pushed the slower he seemed to go. He faltered and dropped Spiderman on the top of a building, where he began to stir. His communications were faulty and felt his will faltering. He was going to die here, and there was nothing to do about it. It all seemed so sudden though. This was happening too fast. He was not ready to accept his death. Whatever these things were they had to be destroyed at all costs. His mind began to reel. He was sensing defeat. Then a voice entered his head. He looked over as Spiderman seemed to grow in size. His face began to melt and spiders burst through his chest. He stared in horror as he began to contort into odd positions. Nothing made sense anymore; he was losing touch of reality. His armor began to feel heavy. He looked down and saw nothing. He was naked, but he could feel the weight of the armor crushing him. His breathing began to change and his heart began to race. His armor was crushing him for sure. He crumpled to the floor and felt himself being pushed further. He struggled to get up, but he could feel the weight of the world crashing down on him, and then he felt nothing. He felt light as a feather. He looked around as he began to fly, and nothing seemed wrong. Spiderman was swinging away and the people below were moving without a care in the world. It was odd, was this some sort of nightmare. He flew over to Spiderman to see what had happened. He caught up with him and he felt his blood run cold. Spiderman's mask was torn, and his face was exposed. Blood streaked out of his empty eye sockets, and his mouth was formed into a grin. The people down below began to float up their faces locked in a permanent smile. They opened their mouths and let out a gut wrenching scream. It reverberated through his ears and seared its way into his mind. He closed his eyes to shut out the pain, but the screams only got worse. He felt ho breath on his back and a tongue began to lick at his ear. The voice was sinister and rustic. It whispered in his ears telling him to open his eyes. He then felt a stabbing sensation and his eyes shot open. He was back on the building and Spiderman was standing over him trying to wake him. He looked over the ledge and almost threw up. Down below a man was hanging bodies on street lights. Then he saw him. A creature stood silently behind Spiderman. It was a faceless man in a suit. He tried to warn Spiderman but it was too late. Tentacles sprouted from behind the man and embedded themselves into Spiderman. He began to shrink in size, and soon enough he became a withered husk, a simple skeleton in costume. Ironman tried to get away, but the He couldn't move fast enough. He was lifted into the air and flung to the ground. He landed on a car with a sickening smack. Then everything went black.

Jeffrey walked over to the body and began to carve it up. He had Slender man remove the armor, and he began to flay the skin off the man. They then hoisted him and his partner onto the highest billboard and plastered them there. They turned to the cameras and smiled. Elsewhere in the universe people began to drop dead from heart attacks. Slenderman and Jeffrey the Killer win.

**Predator & Cocoa Puffs Bird vs. Danny Phantom & Spawn**

Predator was confused as to why his rabbit friend had died. He never got the chance to pet him. He was so mad. The damn rabbit just died. There was no hugging or petting to be done. Predator had even done a favor for the rabbit and killed those kids for him, he felt very upset. He began to go door to door and kill the children of the suburban neighborhood he was in. He was known as cereal serial killer, because after he killed the families he raided their cupboards for their cereal. He treasured the trix cereal, and spilled the rest on the street. He felt his anger multiply and soon enough he began to kill just for the fun of it. He became a hunter once more. On his last murder spree he ran into a new friend that began to change his outlook.

The Cocoa Puffs bird was ecstatic. He had just had the best bowl of Cocoa Puffs ever, and all he had to do was kill some fat guy sitting under a tree. He was on a chocolate high, but he could feel it wearing off. He was beginning to fear that he would never experience that bliss again. He began to feel the paranoia creep back in and fear began to probe him. He was releasing how his life would be post God puffs, and it crushed him. As the anxiety and depression began to creep its way into the inner recesses of his mind he saw the creature spilling out the cereal onto the ground. He felt a fury light up in him. He rushed to scoop up the cereal and eat them. "How could you do this to the most delicious cereal in the world you foul, foul beast?"

Predator looked down at the creature kneeling before him cursing at him, and he was reminded of the rabbit. That silly rabbit was so bent on getting his favorite cereal it was funny, and now another creature, a bird by the look of it, had begun to do the same thing. Their drive for cereal fascinated him. What was it about this substance that had its users begging for more? In all his life he had never seen any sentient being so transfixed on any substance as the bird before him. His ferocity seemed to stretch even more than that of the rabbit, it made him laugh a bit. Here he was on a killing rampage, and out of nowhere comes this psycho bird ready to fight him for a box of cereal. The idea of fighting him was quite enticing that he almost he engaged, but he was too entertained by this creature to even strike him. He lifted him off the ground and smiled. The bird began kicking and scratching that it was funny. The weird thing was that this creature's appearance only wanted to make him kill even more. He relished at the idea of this creature by his side, slashing he throats of millions. The idea almost made him erect, which was highly unusual for him. He had never wanted to kill this bad, ever before in his life. He began set the creature down and walked in the house with the cereal box. He beckoned for him to come in to the house, and the bird agreed. He trudged over the corpses of his freshly killed victims and walked into the kitchen. He served the bird some cereal and poured him some milk. He sat across from as the bird devoured the cereal. "I can see to it that you have all the cereal in the world, but you have to do something for me."

The bird perked up at the sound of it. "Make sure they're ONLY Cocoa Puffs and I'll do anything you ask." Predator laughed and smiled, "Good just what I wanted to hear." He then began to fill the bird in on what he wanted him to do. The bird smiled and agreed. He almost seemed excited to join his cause.

Spawn was a bit on edge after his visit with Satan so he was a little rusty during his training session with Fenton. "So uh, you're not still serious about the whole killing part right? Mr. Spawn?" He stopped the sparring session and told Danny about his encounter with Lucifer. The two remained silent for a while as the disparity washed over them. Then Spawn began to talk. "Look I don't know what we will face or who is doing this, but what I am sure of is that we will have to fight. I don't like it either kid, but until we find out who is behind this then, we have to play by their rules. Look kid I need time to think alright, I'll be back, just practice what I taught you alright?"

"Sure no problem, but where are you going?"

"To think," and then Spawn was off, melting into the shadows behind him. Danny was so frustrated. He was taken from home and thrust into action. He had no idea what was going on and now he had to befriend this brooding creep. His life was going from bad, to worse. He didn't even know what he was supposed to prepare for, for all he knew the next person he would have to fight would be Spawn himself, and then what? Spawn said it himself that the rules had to be followed, meaning one of them would have to die. Danny had a feeling he was not going to be the one to make it out of there alive. He began to fire at the training dummies angrily. Why did this have to happen to him? What had he done to deserve this? He started to get lost in thought, as he mindlessly fired at the practice dummies. He began to wonder what Sam and Tucker were doing, or his parents. He wondered how worried they were, heck he even missed his sister a bit. Nothing seemed real anymore and it was eating away at him. His thoughts were polluting his mind. He was lost in thought, so he didn't hear the banging on the door until it was too late.

Spawn had to leave and gather his thoughts. His visit with Lucifer had given him nothing. The Devil had a put a lid on the information and he wasn't going to budge. He could not challenge the King of the Demons on his own, but he couldn't force the Fenton kid to help him. He decided it would be best not to tell him, and to take matters into his own hands. He continued further into the woods, heading to the center. People never came into this area for fear of the rumored monsters that lurked about. He was to blame for most of the rumors because he enjoyed the solace the meadow in the center brought him. After all that he had to do for the devil, it was the one place where he could escape to, to keep his sanity. The place brought him a sense of peace, and it always put him at ease. When he arrived at said location it felt different, it felt tainted. Someone or something had been there and it left its stain upon the place. He began to feel a prickly sensation, the kind that one would get if someone was standing directly behind him. He knew the feeling very well, so pretended that he could not feel anything. The thing began to draw in closer, trying to sneak up on him; he braced himself, then attacked. He had the thing on the floor and he was on top of it, his elbow buried deep into the back of its skull. Then he took one look and recognized her, Lilith. "What do you want you wretched wench?"

"My my, someone has a temper." Lilith spun around and kicked Spawn off of her. "Look dick for brains, I am not here to fight I only seek to assist you in your endeavors. I have information you desire, and I am willing to offer it up…"

"…For a price, I get it what could you possibly have that I want?"

"Oh I think you know baby, all I want is a little kiss."

"I highly doubt that." Lilith began to prance around Spawn, pestering him and whispering in his ear, trying to get him to bow to her will. "Enough! Look I don't have time for your usual shit just cut to the chase what do you want?"

"Oh your no fun! I went all this way and you act like a total ass. Well then, I shall tell you but first..." She leaned in closer to Spawn and his mask began to reveal his face. She leaned in even closer and kissed him, planting her lips firmly against his. Spawn did not refuse, and he allowed Lilith to kiss him. At first he was enjoying it, but soon enough he began to feel weak. His knees began to buckle and tried to push Lilith away but she pulled him in closer, shoving her tongue down his throat. Her tongue reached down and seemed to suffocate him, she was draining the life out of him and he could feel himself dying. He felt his energy draining, and then, he fell to the ground. Lilith's tongue rushed back into her mouth and her eyes turned completely black. Her blonde hair seemed to glow a bit brighter, and her black leather vest, began to shift and change shape. She smiled and licked her lips. "You bitch! You tried to kill me!"

"Please honey, if I wanted you dead you'd have started slowly deteriorating into nothing. Your insides would turn against you as your blood burned with the fierce intensity of the flames of Hell. I did a favor for you. You see the tracker you believed you got rid of was just a distraction. There was another one implanted in you, so they could track what you did."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to, but you sealed the deal, and I hold up on my deals. I will tell you who is responsible for all of this AND why Satan won't tell you. In return you will be my servant during these times of war." She then filled Spawn in on everything that happened. She then stabbed him and transported him back to his safe house.

Predator and the Bird had gone on a massive killing spree, slaughtering hundreds each. Twice they were confronted by law enforcement, and twice they killed every member of said police department. The killing was becoming more of a game between the Predator and the Bird. Every kill strengthened their friendship and this one would be no different. They had seen the house hidden among the trees and they became ecstatic. The house looked as if it belonged to hunter, which made Predator feel a fluttery feeling of delight. The idea killing another hunter was arousing. The thought of the challenge was really beginning to sink into his brain. He could already taste the blood of the victim, and he let out a battle cry as he kicked down the door. He spotted a boy in the backyard shouting and blasting dummies with projectiles. If his eyes did not deceive him, the boy had glowing white hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a suit with weird symbol on his chest and he was shooting projectiles from his hands. He knew this would be a challenge, but they could easily overcome this young boy. They ambushed him and had him on the ground. He struggled and wriggled free, and began to shoot at them. Predator backed up a few feet and used his camouflage. It had been a while since he had to use, but he pulled bird back and whispered the game plan into his ear. The bird did as he was told and flew at the boy. He dodged the projectiles and clawed at his face, but they boy disappeared and reappeared, completely unscathed. This was odd but it was no matter, it just meant more fun for them. The bird began to fly in circles around the boy trying to confuse him, but the boy would not budge. He seemed to be watching the bird's flight path, and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Predator used this to his advantage and attacked. He jumped up and slashed at the boy's arm. It caught him off guard, but he fired another green projectile towards Predator. He dodged it easily but he was concerned that the boy could see him. He was afraid he would be seen but he pressed on.

The cuts on Danny's arm had appeared out of nowhere and it made him nervous, how was he going to fight something he could not see? He really hoped that Spawn would return soon because he didn't think he could fight these two on his own. He had started to fire projectiles at random hoping one of them would hit its target. Then from behind he felt the bird nipping at his neck. He went ghost once more and tried to run, but he felt an instant pain shoot through him. He felt as if he was being shocked to death and it was getting him really mad. He let his anger overcome him and he turned around and let out a shriek that shattered all the glass in the house. The shriek also broke Predator's invisibility cloak, causing him to be exposed. Danny saw the thing that was once invisible and shuddered; there was no way he was going to be able to beat this thing, with that crazy bird flying around. He had to act fast. He looked around as the two began to circle him. He was prepared to attack but the scream had taken a lot of energy from him and he began to feel his body weigh down. His muscles began to ache and he wanted to lie down and take a nap, but he had to stay up, he wasn't going to die just yet. The two charged him as he fell to one knee. He reached deep inside him and let out a freeze blast and stopped the bird in its tracks, then turned in time to dodge the giant alien that was slashing at his throat. He tripped the beast and used another freeze attack. He fell to the ground once more, but he had to keep fighting, he had to win. He used all the strength he had left and let out another wail of energy. The bird's ice shattered and the bird died crumbling to bloody icicles, meanwhile only a crack appeared on the alien's ice. Danny crumpled to the ground, and felt the exhaustion sweep over him. His body felt like lead and he couldn't muster the strength to move. He began to rise when he noticed the glow forming around the alien's body. There was a gun mounted on its shoulder and a red light was emanating from it. The ice began to drip and water was beginning to form around it. Danny realized all too soon that the thing was melting the ice around it. He limped away trying to get as far away from there as he could. He pushed himself to fly but his body would not respond. He heard a screech and turned around to see that the thing had managed to melt the ice around its head and neck and the ice was melting fast. Fear and Adrenaline took over and he felt himself fly as fast as he could without looking back. He seemed to be flying for an eternity before he finally crumpled to the ground, unable to move any more. He crawled and tried to hide, but he felt a presence nearby. His heart began to race as bullets whizzed past him, he was sure he was going to die, and then something happened. He felt a new found strength and he charged the alien with all his might. He smashed through the safe house and crashed into one of the trees that hid the safe house. The two fell to the ground and began to fight.

Spawn clutched his heart as he felt the serrated blade plunge through it. He looked around and he was back in the safe house and Lilith was nowhere to be found. He gripped his chest but there was no blood or wound, so he must have imagined the pain. He tried to remember what Lilith had said, but he was distracted by the mess in the house. The place was a wreck and there was a in the back of the house and the front. Then he remembered about the Fenton kid and he began to panic. He ran out back and found the smashed remains of a bird. He examined the gore and began to flashes of the battle. He raced to the woods in hopes of finding the boy but there were only tracks. Then he saw the bullet holes in the tree and the wreckage around the area. This meant that something else had attacked the boy in the woods and Danny charged him as a latch ditch effort. Spawn rushed back to the safe house to make sure that Danny was okay. He remembered the hole and used the shadows to teleport him to the front yard. As soon as he arrived time froze. There stood Predator smiling as he impaled Danny with his gauntlets. He raised him in the air and let out a victory screech. Anger swelled up in Spawn and he erupted. He flew at the hunter and choked him. He then began to bash the things brains in. He stomped on him and the thing began to die. It pushed him off, but he began slashing at it, and started to hack off chunks of its skin. The thing crawled away and began to fiddle with something on its arm, but Spawn was too busy trying to gut the damn thing. He was towering over it when he heard it laugh a sick maniacal laugh. This pissed Spawn off to unbridled rage. He smashed the thing's face in and hacked off its limbs. He lit a match to burn the thing when he heard the ticking. He looked down and saw the Predator's arm lying next to him with what could only be a timer. Then realization came too late, the timer had run out and Spawn knew what was going to happen. He closed his eyes and the explosion washed over him. The flames licked around his body and the blast passed through him. He opened his eyes and saw the safe house in shambles, with a hole on the ground, no sign of the Predator's pieces. How had he survived the explosion? He then felt a hand on his back and turned around. At first he did not see anything, but then Danny appeared out of nowhere and fainted. The Ghost boy had saved him. He carried him away and used the shadows to teleport him to the nearest hospital. He snuck in and began to tend to the boy's wounds. It took a while but he had him fixed up. He let him rest as he remembered everything that Lilith had told him, and he sensed it. He looked directly at the camera and spoke, "Beware Games Master I will find you and I will make you suffer. You cannot hide from me. When I find you, I will spill your guts across the floor and I will let your precious audience watch." Spawn and Danny Phantom win.

**Darth Vader & Jason vs. Buffy & Hermione**

Darth Vader could feel his new found power coursing through his veins. He was the first of his kind, the first ever Vampire Sith. The idea of such immense power was exhilarating. He could use this power to destroy anyone and anything that opposed him. He felt his strengths increase ten-fold. He began to use his new powers to bend creatures to his will. Using the force made feeding so much easier. He would pull his victims towards him with the force then drink their blood. He would then shock their nervous system using the force lightning, and then he would feed again, draining the victim of all their blood. When he found Jason he was surprised at the man's strength. He fought back against all that Vader threw at him, and he kept pushing forward. Darth Vader had to use mind control to force the beast to do his bidding. He tried feeding on Jason, but nothing happened. The creature did not even gain the gift of vampirism, it was rather odd. Vader used him as a killing machine simply to strike terror in the hearts of his food. His infamy had spread and he was approached by a man who called himself the General. He asked Vader to join his army and train his soldiers; he agreed but only if he were to be made commander-in-arms. The General said that if Vader proved himself he could Co-Captain the Universe's armies, but first he had to kill these two pesky girls. Now he was on the lookout for these girls. One was a famous vampire hunter, so began to influence the lesser beings into spreading the word about him. Word eventually got around and he was pleased to find out that she was on her way to try and stop him. As he waited he continued to kill.

Buffy had run into the witch shortly after she killed the glittery disco ball of a vampire. She had never seen any other vampire survive in the sunlight, but she also never saw one sparkle. She knew that thing was responsible for countless deaths so she killed the damn thing. She was on her way out when she saved the witch from the vampire's mate. Apparently little miss emo, had been dating the vampire and force him to turn her. She had ways of making vampires talk, especially amateurs. She saved the with and introduced herself. They became close friends and started hunting all sorts of creatures together. There was a nagging in the back of her mind though, as if none of this was real. Then Buffy got word of a powerful new vampire putting out the call for hunters to fight him. Many had tried, but it seemed all were killed and turned into vampire fuel. She told Hermione about the threat and they were off in search of the thing. It took them a while but they finally found him, and he had company. The battle was quick; Buffy bested him and saved the day. It all happened so fast, and then she woke up.

Buffy was standing there with a stake in her hand and dust on the floor. She looked around and noticed that the room around her was sparkling with glitter, as if the dust itself was refracting the light of the sun. The dust lit up the room and it made it hard for Buffy to keep her eyes open. She tried thinking of the vision she had and she knew that it was a warning of some sort. She walked out of house and continued out onto the streets. She then saw a shimmering off in the distance and walked towards it. Her senses heightened and she began to take precautions as she approached. She saw a young girl about 17 maybe 18 whimpering in the corner. Then she looked over and saw another girl about the same age, only she was shimmering. "Oh shit, are you serious? Two in the same area? God that must have been her boyfriend." Her outburst startled the girl and she raised a stick to her. "Stand back, who are you and what do you want?" Buffy smiled, she liked the fight this girl, it was no wonder she was able to put down the vampire.

"My name is Buffy sorry to snap like that, it's just that I just killed a vampire not too far from here, and now I see this one." She beckoned to the unconscious Bella on the floor. "Any way they must have been a couple, but if not, we may have trouble coming our way, what's your name?"

"H..H..Hermione, I am witch, I don't know how I got here, or why she attacked me, but I'm scared. I don't like it but I have a feeling my friends are in danger, and there is nothing I can do." Hermione began to break down and cry. Buffy walked over and tried to comfort the girl. As soon as Hermione stopped crying the girls noticed that Bella disappeared. They heard a shriek and then saw a blur as Bella returned. "You killed Edward? You Bitch!" She lunged at them with immense speed, but Buffy was always ready. She buried the stake deep in the girl's heart and she exploded into a puff of smoke. She turned to see if Hermione was okay, but saw another Vampire holding her down. "Get away from her!"

"I have a message for you vampire slayer, The Dark One awaits your company you will meet him atop the empire state building. Bring your friend you'll need all the help you need." He then dropped the girl and allowed himself to be killed. Buffy was weirded out but she and Hermione headed off to the Empire State Building, with a huge sense of uneasiness.

Vader smiled when he saw the girls approaching. He relished at the idea of killing the best vampire slayer in the world. He couldn't wait so he used the force to hoist the girls up to the top of the building. At the same time he used the trick he learned from Palpatine, to force everyone on the ground to watch. He lay the girls down and smiled, although they could not see his smile their faces lit up with rage. Buffy charged at him and soon as she got close he pushed her back. He continued to toy with them until he finally got bored. He flung Hermione off the top of the building and waited for her to plummet, but Jason had saved her. He began to throw her around like a rag doll, and have his fun. Fine, Vader thought to himself. He would allow the beast a kill of his own, He was satisfied with just killing one of them. He lifted her above his head and smiled, he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her. He took off his mask and pulled her in closer. Just as he was about to eat her, a blinding light erupted in his face and he staggered back and fell off the building, landing on the floor with a sickening splat.

"Look you don't have much time. I have traveled a great distance to find you, your world is in danger and you need to gather the remaining heroes to save it. I will buy you girls some time but you must hurry. Find the one named Spawn, he will fill you in on everything there is to know, now hurry there isn't much time." Buffy was stunned, who was this man in the strange hat. Whoever he was she was thankful, but confused.

"Look thanks, for the help mister, but how are we supposed to escape, in case you haven't noticed we are on top of the fucking empire state building. Another thing, who the hell is this Spawn? You have some…"

"Here take this I only have one, but you both should be fine with it, it's a parachute, now jump." The Man did not wait for the girls to argue anymore. He shot Jason in the face with his crossbow and pulled Hermione towards Buffy. He then pushed him and screamed after them. "Tell Spawn, Van Helsing sent you!" At the sound of this Buffy was stunned, she had heard of Van Helsing, but he was nothing more than a legend. He died many years ago, how was he here now? She began to feel uneasy, but she pulled the parachute and floated to safety. She then took Hermione and they ran as far away from there as they could.

Van Helsing smiled he had managed to save the girls. The flash bang he used upon his arrival worked like a shockwave, an EMP the man had called it. The frequency caused all the camera's to go haywire and it shattered the tracer's that were implanted in the girls. The rain began to pick up and the wind began to blow harder. Van Helsing's hat flew off his head and he began to fire his arrows at the Vampire sith, but they stopped before they reached him. He walked toward him and began to fight him with his fists, but his efforts were pathetic. He lifted into the air and flung like a sack of potatoes. He hit the side of the building and fell off. He felt the acceleration tearing at his face, but he accepted it, he only hoped that the girls were well out of danger's way. He then felt himself being shot back up. He was being hoisted into the air and slammed into the antenna repeatedly. He was then brought close to Vader, so he did the only thing he could muster. He spit in the man's face and used his hidden blade to stab Vader's arm. He tried to crawl away put Jason picked him up and swung his machete at him. He blocked it with his gauntlets, but Jason managed to graze his skin. He head-butted Jason and fell to the ground bloody and bruised. He was giving it all he had, but these two would not budge. Then a voice harkened for them to stop. Three men walked towards them. The one on the right was a blonde man wearing a black trench coat, and shades, probably Caucasian, Van Helsing couldn't tell through his bruised eye. The guy in the middle stood a foot over the other two, and he looked serious. His head was completely bald and a scar ran across his face from his forehead down the far right side of his chin. His right eye glowing green and light seemed to emanating from it. His goatee was jet black and he had piercings on his nose and eyebrow. He appeared to be wearing a Kevlar vest adorned with spiked shoulder blades. A dark purple cape flowed behind him and he too was wearing a black leather trench coat. His legs were covered in gold plated thigh armor, and shin guards. His muscles rippled underneath all his fabric, but the oddest thing about him was his skin. He seemed human, but he seemed a bit gray. Maybe it was the shadows of the night, but Van Helsing could have sworn that the man had greyish skin. He looked over to the last guy. He was clad in full armor. He looked to be of medieval times, but he seemed to emanate darkness. Then the man in the middle spoke. "Vader you mustn't treat our guest with such anger, he wants to intervene so much than he can participate."

"Forgive me, General I meant nothing by it, but this putrid naïve, let the girls go."

"Yes he also destroyed their trackers and blew up all the cameras in the area so we were sent to investigate. We see however that you have this nuisance under control, we will now take him off your hands. Wesker, Sauron apprehend the prisoner. As far as the games master is concerned, the girls are dead. He can have his little, fun we have more important matters to attend to. Vader ,Jason come we must begin planning the attacks. Soon enough the Universe will be ours." Darth Vader and Jason win.

**RoboSnake vs. Chuck Norris**

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the conclusion of our second round of fights. The action is getting intense and danger lurks in every corner. You have seen it all folks, virus that turn people psycho crazy, some of the action we had was so intense that we had to turn it off for your own safety. We gave you a small taste of that action when the heroes Ironman and Spiderman were brutally slain, but for many other's the gore was too much. We hope you enjoyed this last round of fights, I know you were all eagerly waiting for each and every one, and we are glad that you have stuck around through it all, but I promise you that this is just the beginning. For those you tuning in at home I'd like to introduce you to a new arena we will be introducing tonight. As you can see I am no longer in the studio, rather I am here ready to witness the action first hand. The arena you are looking at is a Coliseum lent to us by a good associate of mine Shao Kahn! Everyone give Shao Kahn a round of applause for allowing us to use his arena for our death games. Unfortunately he could not be with us because he is too busy protecting our Universe from criminal scum such as the ones in these games. See as some of you know we have gathered the foulest creatures that Planet Earth has to offer and we have pit them against each other. The fact that so many of these creatures exist is baffling, how could one planet harbor so many criminals? The answer is simple, there are no righteous people on Earth. Our show is a much needed punishment for creatures that are a danger to our existence. These people all you out there at home and everyone in the stands. Therefore we put them to fight to the death, for your entertainment, and hopefully one heathen of the rabble will learn their place. As you also know we have our enforcers littered around disguised as some of these earthlings. For our next installment we are allowing the fans to interact with the show. More details will come closer to the start of the next round, but we want you all to know that we love our audience. Now without further ado I give you our final installment for this season of fights, and the first of many fights in this very arena. So thank you and enjoy the carnage!"

The Games Master smiled and waved at the camera's as he walked away. He signaled for the match to begin. He was pleased with everything that had happened, he did not care about the mess-ups. They were easily fixable and he would be famous. He would ruler of the Universe at the end of all this. He smiled as he imagined all the things he would be doing. He hurried off to his throne in the center stage to play his role, as announcer. He could feel the love from his audience. The gates opened and Snake walked in calm and collected. His reworking made him look so much more like Raiden, especially with the sword they fashioned for him. He was glad they killed him, because that man could have proved to be a threat in this tournament. He smiled and waved and waited for his chained victim to rise. Chuck Norris the legend, was chained to the posts in the coliseum. He beckoned for the guards to unchain him. Rumors had surrounded this man, claiming that he could perform great feats of wonder. Rumor had it that he could swim through land. It was also said that he counted to infinity, twice. Another man told him that the man was bitten by a rattlesnake, and after three days of grueling, gut wrenching pain, the snake died. They also said that when he does pushups, he is simply moving the earth up and down. Some say that under his beard there is no chin only another fist. He also puts the laughter in manslaughter. All these ideas were ridiculous but the Games Master was interested to see if they were true or not.

The fight began with mind boggling speed, very soon Chuck Norris had killed all the guards and was in possession of Snake's sword. Snake was ready though, he retaliated with a flurry of punches and kicks as he dropped Chuck Norris to the ground. Chuck used a leg sweep to knock him to the ground and he stood up. He began meditating and glowing, he was harnessing his powers of chuckness. Snake felt the tremors in the Earth and he attacked ,but Chuck Norris dodged the attack and countered with a roundhouse kick. Snake ducked just in time and blocked it with his sword. The kick sent a shock through his body and it jolted him back up. He was programmed to win, there was no way he was losing to an old man. He felt his emotions return and he pressed on. The two exchanged blows at amazing levels, and Snake felt that he was getting the upper hand, until Chuck Norris used his chin fist to uppercut him in the air. Chuck then jumped up and twirled him around and flung him across the arena. He teleported to the spot Snake landed and began to stampede him into the ground, pushing him in a good six feet. He walked out and felt a pricking on the bottom of his foot, almost as if he stepped on a tack. Instead he saw Snake's sword plunged fully into his foot, with only a small part of the handle showing. Chuck pulled out the sword and felt blood ooze out of the wound. Then he felt the bullets ricochet off of him. He turned to Roundhouse kick Snake but there was no one there. He turned back around and was roundhouse kicked in the face. He jumped up and plunged the sword into Snake's chest, but the thing kept moving. IN that split second Snake got the upper hand and hammered Chuck over the head. He then pulled out the sword and did a flurry of attacks, and continued to fight. Chuck was losing consciousness and he felt his powers waning. Snake did a flip kick and then elbowed Chuck as he was landing. He plunged the sword deep into the man and then did a spin kick imbedding it further. He removed the sword and shoved a grenade into Chuck's chest. It exploded and killed him. Pieces of Chuck Norris flew about the arena. Snake sheathed his sword and bowed as the audience exploded into applause. They cheered and threw roses at his feet. Upon his exit he turned to the audience and gave them a thumbs up and then unsheathed his sword and spun around killing another human prisoner chained to a rock. The crowd ate it up. He briskly walked into the arena and left the audience clamoring for more.

"Well there you have it folks. Tune in next time where we will debut our next fights. These next ones will be ones to remember, and they will not disappoint. Now look upon the remaining contestants and vote for your favorites, who do you think will survive next week. For the first time ever, we are opening polls so we can get your opinions. Before I leave you all tonight I want you to look up at the screen and see the remaining champions." A monitor showed the surviving contestants and a number so fans could show their support. "One last thing folks, we will be having a challenge to see which one of you can guess the matches and the winner of each. The person with the most points will win a dinner with yours truly, and free season tickets to the Coliseum battles, so get to voting. Thank you and have a great night!"


End file.
